The Lives of Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki
by curlyhair37
Summary: Short drabbles between Naruto and Sakura, in their lives together. Is WAY better than the summary!
1. Marry You

**Well as a writer, I needed some inspiration! A friend of mine had told me that drabbles are the best way to get inspiration for your other stories! So... I'm starting one! I will probably update this once a week and that's a promise! Well review please, your reviews motivate me! Good or bad, and you can chose a word for me to write a drabble on; as a challenge for myself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura-chan…"<p>

"Yes Naruto?"

"I think I wanna marry you…"

"You what!" Sakura asked choking on her orange juice. She slowly put down the newspaper she was reading to look at the blond knuckle-head ninja, that was sitting across from her, "...You want to marry me?"

"Yeah! Why not, Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked eagerly, as he jumped off the couch to stand in front of her.

"Naruto, to marry someone you have to give them a ring to ask them, do you have one?"

"No… but why do we even need those things!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands in the air, "If I love you and you love me… that's all that matters!"

"Who said I loved you?" Sakura asked with a small giggle. Naruto made a face at her that caused her to laugh more, "Just kidding!" She pulled him down to sit down right next to her.

"So what do you say!"

"Naruto, your not understanding, when you marry someone you have to plan a wedding… which takes an enormous amount of time." She said, trying to explain to him the complicated process.

"But I don't want all that! …do you want all that stuff, Sakura-chan?" He asked, studying her face carefully, as she looked away from him.

"Kind of…"

"But we can just get married now, and do all the wedding stuff later… right?" Sakura sighed in frustration, she looked at Naruto's face who was smiling up at her.

"Naruto it's just not that easy…"

"Sakura-chan listen," Naruto said leaning closer to her now, "I love you and to me… that's all that matters! Sakura-chan I can't go another day without knowing you're mine and mine only, so let's get married today!" He slowly began to shower her with kisses down her neck, "I know you want me… so what do you say?"

"When you put it that way… no!" She told him jumping off of the couch.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he watched her, walk to the kitchen.

"No, Naruto, and that's final." She told him sternly. She grabbed a piece a fruit and made her way to their bedroom.

"You'll change your mind!" Naruto yelled with a chuckle, going after his soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first one! Hoped you liked it! I got the idea from the song, Marry You by Bruno Mars. REVIEW NOW!<strong>


	2. Little Surprise

**Well, here's the second one! Im glad so many of you liked it! Also, thank you for the reviews! They make me smile! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownnn...**

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he made his was into his apartment. He swiftly shut the door with his foot and carefully moved towards the bedroom trying to no disturb the bundle in his arms.<p>

"I'm in here Naruto," Sakura said softly from her spot on the bed. She had papers, notes, and books surrounding her in a circle. She did not look up from her paperwork as Naruto walked in the room.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered softly, as he cradled the small child in his arms.

"Mhmm," Sakura answered completely focused in her work.

"Look up!" He commanded, holding the bundle out for her to see.

"What is it," Sakura snapped as she looked up. She froze when her eyes laid on the bundle he held, "What… is… THAT…"

"A baby Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, as he affectionately held the baby close to him.

"I know that! But why do YOU have it," Sakura asked and slowly made her way out from her spot.

"Because… she's ours!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ours! I would remember if we had a child Naruto!" She yelled softly, she now stood in front of Naruto and the baby.

"I adopted her, isn't she beautiful!" Naruto asked smiling brightly at the baby girl in his arms. The small child had pale orange hair, a small nose, and fairly tan skin. The child let out a small yawn and slowly began to open her eyes, which were a light violet color.

"Naruto, you can't just adopt a child without talking to me first. We can't begin raising a child, out of nowhere, unprepared… and not in our careers Naruto," Sakura said softly laying a hand on his arm.

"Why not…?" Naruto asked avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"We're ninjas Naruto, you're about to become the Hokage and I'm already the head of the hospital. Where will we find the time for her?"

"…We can do it Sakura-chan. It might be crazy but… we can," Naruto told her looking up into her eyes, a small smile on his face. "She's so small Sakura, innocent, unprotected, I couldn't leave her there. Something told me to take her…"

"Naruto we can-"

"Sakura, just look at her and tell HER no…" Naruto said holding the baby girl out towards her. The small baby looked up at Sakura with huge eyes, obviously confused of the situation. Sakura studied the baby carefully and a small smile appeared on her lips; The idea of having a child, THIS child, crossing her mind. The baby girl smiled at Sakura and held up her arms to her.

"She wants you to hold her," Naruto said at Sakura's confused expression. Sakura cautiously picked up the baby from Naruto. She slowly began to rock her back and forth in her arms. She smiled brightly as the baby slowly began to shut her eyes, with a smile on her small face.

"So what do you say?" Naruto asked softly with a hopeful expression on his face.

"…Okay, we will keep her," Sakura said with a sigh. Sakura continued to rock the baby while Naruto happily ran out the apartment screaming, "IM A FATHER!"

She carefully walked towards her bed, she cleared all the paperwork off one side of the bed with one hand.

"I think we're going to call you… Ayaka… Yeah, I think your _daddy_ will like that name," Sakura whispered as she sat down on the bed, Ayaka now fast asleep, but she continued rocking and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked this one! Please, please, please REVIEW! It will make me smile! :]<strong>


	3. Nana?

**So... I couldn't help myself from writing this one! I guess you can say I have a slight obsession over Ayaka... well who can blame me! I think she is adorable, especially in this one! Oh, thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. I really do appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own unfortunately...**

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE A CHILD! SINCE WHEN!"<p>

"Shishou, please stop screaming…"

"NO!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist down on her table, "WHEN DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN! **AND** THIS CHILD IS NARUTO'S! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU BEING PREGNANT!"

"We adopted her… Well Naruto did, he brought her home one night, unexpectedly." Sakura explained softly, trying her best to calm her teacher down.

"THIS WAS OVER 3 MONTHS AGO! YOU NEVER TOLD ME, I FOUND OUT FROM INO… YESTERDAY!"

"I apologize Shishou, because it was so sudden, we needed time to get… situated," Sakura softly said to Tsunade, who took a swig from the bottle under her desk.

"…Well, I want to see her," Tsunade demanded, speaking in a somewhat normal tone now.

"Now?"

"Yes now!" Tsunade yelled standing up. She stomped over to the doors in the office and pulled them open, viciously. "SOMEONE FIND NARUTO AND THE BABY! BRING THEM HERE NOW!"

Sakura sat down in a chair with a sigh. The past months for her has been very stressful and tiring. She soon found out that parenthood is not a very easy task to complete. Ayaka NEVER went to bed, when she did it was only for a couple hours or so. When she cried she never stopped, it was almost impossible for Naruto and Sakura to get her to stay quiet. She refused to take a bath, she would cry and escape out of the tub. One thing that Sakura was amazed by was how smart this child was at the age 1 ½ . She understood and spoke **a lot** of words that most children wouldn't for her age; She ran, jump, and climbed very well; And she already recognized most people she knew and had a name for them. Sakura was Momma, Naruto was Daddy, Shikamaru was lazy, Tenten was Ten, Hinata was Hina, Ino was Ino, and Kiba was Doggy. Sakura smiled, even though Ayaka was a handful, she brought a different type of happiness to her home.

"DADDY! I WANT MOMMA!" I loud shriek was heard from down the hall.

"Ayaka, wait one second, we're going to see her now!" Naruto tried, reasoning with their child.

"Momma?"

"Yes, we're almost there," Naruto said to her as their voice's got closer.

"Is that her?" Tsunade asked looking over at Sakura. Sakura nodded but couldn't help to smile when she heard Ayaka again.

"Momma there?"

"Yup!"

"I knock-knock?"

"Sure, if you want to!" Naruto's booming voice said, right outside the door. A small, timid knock was heard on the door; Tsunade smiled, excited to meet the child.

"Come in," Tsunade said, more softly than usual.

The door slowly creaked open and Ayaka's small head popped in the open space, with Naruto's head above hers. Ayaka's big, violet eyes scanned the room inside and widened when she saw Sakura.

"MOMMA!" Ayaka screamed, bursting through the door, running over to her. Sakura picked up her child and hugged her tightly, smiles on both of their faces.

"Momma, I miss you!"

"Why? I was only gone for a few hours!" Sakura said, letting go of Ayaka to look at her face.

"Cause Daddy feed me ramen again!" Ayaka said, scrunching up her face and pinching her nose.

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ayaka nodded with a small giggle, her attention then turned to Tsunade; Who was watching the scene in front of her with a smile.

"Is that Nana?" Ayaka asked Sakura, pointing at Tsunade. Tsunade looked back from Naruto and Sakura with a surprised look on her face.

"…You told her about me?" She asked them, Sakura only smiled and nod as her answer; for both of them. Ayaka jumped up from her mother and ran over to Tsunade. She stood in front of her looking up at her face.

"Nana!" Ayaka said excitedly holding up her arms towards Tsunade. Tsunade squeled, in a very girly way, and snatched up Ayaka in her arms. She hugged the small child tightly and began to kiss her all over her forehead.

"You're **so** adorable!"

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't she adorable! Well Review please, it will push me to write faster! :D<strong>


	4. Late Nights

**I can not fall asleep... so here is the fourth one! It's just this short little thing, I hope you like it still...**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownnn**

* * *

><p>She always stood up waiting for him on night like these, she couldn't help it. She tried going to bed but it was impossible for her to get any sleep, with her knowing he wasn't home yet. She knew he would return home safe, he always did, but it still worried her when his missions went on longer than usual. She paced back and forth in her living room, wide awake still. She glanced at the clock, it was now 2 o'clock in the morning.<p>

"Where are you Naruto?" Sakura whispered to herself, she walked back to her bedroom to check up on Ayaka. She looked in her bed to find her child fast asleep without any problems, unlike her. Sakura gently stroked Ayaka's orange hair, she froze suddenly when she heard the front door unlock and open. A smile appeared on her face and ran towards the front door, out of the bedroom. She ran into an exhausted Naruto, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"What are you doing up still, Sakura-chan?" Naruto croaked out, hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't fall asleep… Naruto, you look horrible," Sakura whispered as she looked over him. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, his clothes were torn, he had gashes all over his arms, and his eyes were swollen.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, it's nothing really," Naruto told her with a small smile on his face.

"No it's not!" Sakura said, raising her voice a little, "This is why I stay up, I KNOW you're going to come home hurt." She pulled him over to their living room couch and sat him down. She hovered her hands over his wounds, healing them, as her hands glowed green.

"…Do you really wait up for me at night?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because of what?"

"I want to make sure you come home in one piece at night."

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine! There is no need to stay up for me, when you should be getting your sleep." Naruto told her, his voice still raspy.

"Naruto I just can't go to sleep until I know you're okay. Every night you come home like this, sometimes worse, and it scares me most of the time," Sakura explained as she finished healing him, putting her hand back at her sides.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan this is nothing, I will always return back home to you, so there is no need to stress over me." He said, kissing her forehead gently, and laying back into the couch.

"Do you promise?" Sakura asked, as sleep began to wash over her.

"I promise, Sakura-chan, I promise…" Naruto said tiredly as they fell asleep, quickly, on one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! Review please!<strong>


	5. Wake Up

**The rest of this month will be pretty busy for me so I updated this now because I have no idea when I will be able to the next one. I also have to update my other stories, which I will do before I update this one soo... it might be a while... sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownnn!**

* * *

><p>The clouds rumbled loudly throughout the village. There was a darkness over the sky, the darkness was also in everyone's hearts too… especially Naruto's.<p>

The blond ninja stood in team seven's training ground, his head facing up towards the sky. He stood motionless with his eyes closed as the rain slowly came down. His tears began to mix with the rain that hit his face. His feelings of hurt and sorrow began to run stronger, causing him to cry even more. His body hit the ground with a sudden thump, his knees going weak from all his emotions running through his mind. He began to sob loudly, not caring if anyone was looking at him, in his most vulnerable stage. He rocked himself back and forth, hunching over, clutching his stomach.

"Naruto, please get up, I don't like to see you this way… I'm alright," A gently, sweet voice spoke to him.

"No you're not!" Naruto snapped, looking up, "You're just my _fucking __**imagination**_! You're still in that damned hospital bed, hurt because of me!" He finished, tears still flowing out of his eyes, which were now red slits.

"That was not your fault, Naruto. No one could've helped me, you did the best you could do… but Naruto I assure you I'm alright," Sakura's voice spoke to him, nearing closer.

"I could've stopped it!" He roared, slamming his fist down on the ground, "Now you're in that coma… and there's nothing I can do about **THAT**…"

"Naruto I'm _**fine**_,"

"Stop saying that!" He shouted, clutching his head, "You're practically, already, dead because of me… every one says you will never wake. Even Tsuanade-baa-chan said it was a very slim chance." Naruto said more softly now, his eyes still looking down.

"I'm not leaving you Naruto, do not worry…"

"_**Then why… won't… you… wake!**_"

"Don't worry, I will." Sakura said softly

"I just can not lose you Sakura-chan… I don't know what I would do," Naruto said as his emotions began to slowly calm down, and his eyes turning back to his normal blue ones.

"You won't, but I need you to go see me _right_ now if you want me to wake." Sakura's voice swayed as the wind blew and the rain poured down.

Naruto rose to his feet without one word, he steadily headed off towards the hospital. He walked through the rain, not caring that he was now completely drenched in water. Everyone watched, under umbrellas and inside of buildings, as their future hokage trudged through the rain with a blank expression. He soon reached the hospital and kept on walking inside heading straight towards Sakura's room. There were shouts and protest telling Naruto to stop, and wait, but he just kept on going. He reached Sakura's room and opened it slowly, looking inside. He saw all their friends standing next to her bed, most of them were sobbing loudly. He looked around more and froze when he saw a couple of medical ninja messing with her life support.

"What are you _**doing**_!" Naruto shouted, bursting through the door. Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring at the blond ninja whose eyes turned into red slits, once again.

"Naruto," Ino said taking a unsteady breath in, trying to calm herself down. Her eyes were red and her face was flustered. She took a step towards Naruto, reaching her hand out to gently touch his arm. "They are taking her off… it wouldn't be right to leave her on if there is no hope."

"Don't say that!" Naruto snapped, moving quickly towards Sakura's side, "She's going to wake up any minute, so don't you even _THINK_ about taking her off." He glared at the medical ninja standing close to him. They cautiously backed away not wanting to fight with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a urgent, soft, tone. "You have to wake up now, Sakura-chan. I did what you said, I'm here like you wanted me to be… but you have to wake now." He finished tears stingy his eyes.

"You know I can not bear to lose you… so _please_ wake up now. I'm begging you now, please just wake up for me…" Naruto finished, cupping Sakura's small hands in his. He rested his head on top of their hands and let the tears flow down his face. He cried, for a different mix of emotions that overcame him … stress… hurt… emptiness… agony.

"Naruto… you baka… I told you I'm _alright…_" Sakura said softly, having to strain her voice to be heard. Naruto looked up quickly hearing her angelic voice

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto managed to say, choking on his words, "You're awake," He said tears of happiness now falling.

"I said I was fine, I wouldn't leave you…" She said, barely even a whisper when she spoke. Naruto smiled slightly, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"You really scared me… you will never realize how much you mean to me Sakura-chan…" He said softly, then leaning over to place a kiss on Sakura's lips.

It was a soft, quick, tender kiss but Sakura knew what it meant from Naruto. In Naruto Uzumaki's world it meant he would never, _ever_, let her go…

* * *

><p><strong>So this was it, a more serious topic! I still hoped you liked it though, please review!<strong>


	6. Snowmen

**I couldn't help but write this one... it kind of flowed out of me! Well I've been wanting it to snow, so badly where I live, so I wrote this related to snow! I know I said that it wouldn't be a while until I posted this chapter but it was already written a couple of days ago, and I say why not post it now!**

**Disclaimer: Do not ownnnnn T.T**

* * *

><p>"Then… the smallest one goes on top, like this!" Sakura exclaimed putting the head onto her snowman. Sakura's snowman was very large, it stood almost as tall as her, but it was absolutely perfect. Ayaka looked up at her mother's snowman admiring it, she then looked down at hers and a disappointed look washed over her face.<p>

"Momma, mine not good as yours!" She said and stomped down, frustrated, with her little foot.

"Ayaka, your snowman looks better than mine," Sakura replied, crouching down to Ayaka's height.

"Really?"

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yes, really." Ayaka smiled brightly and squealed in happiness.

Ayaka ran with her mother, in the snow, as they gathered up the other things they needed for the snowman. They picked up sticks for the arms, stones for the eyes and mouths, and Sakura pulled out the carrots, she had tucked in her jacket pocket, for the noses. Sakura explained to Ayaka where everything belonged on the snowman, and they both finished up quickly.

"Well, what do you think Ayaka?" Sakura asked, dusting her gloves off of all the snow. She rested her hands on her hips and inspected over the snowmen, "I think they came out perfect."

"Something missing, Momma!" Ayaka said loudly, looking up at her mother's face.

"Hmm," Sakura tapped her chin looking over the snowmen once again, "You're right… but what do you think they need?"

"They need hats and scarves, of course!" A certain blonde replied, putting a top hat onto the smaller snowman and a striped orange-white scarf on the bigger one.

"Daddy!" Ayaka screamed, smiling brightly, jumping up into her fathers arms.

"Hey, sweetheart," Naruto said kissing the top of her head, "Did you have fun with Momma?"

"Course Daddy! We made snowman!" She said pointing to the two snowmen in front of them.

"I see," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to be with Shishou and the elders right now?" Sakura asked, staring questionably at Naruto.

"Ughh… about that," Naruto replied, putting Ayaka down softly, "I kind of got… kicked out of the meeting." He said quickly.

"YOU WHAT!" A now very upset, Sakura, screamed.

"It wasn't my fault Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, putting his hands up un defense.

"Then who was it…"

"The elders!"

"The _elders?" _Sakura repeated.

"Yes! They started talking bad about ramen! You know I couldn't just sit there and listen, quietly!" Naruto stated, backing away from her.

"Ramen… _ramen?_ Why were they even talking about ramen!" She yelled, taking slow steps towards.

"Well, I was hungry!"

"So you were eating ramen during their meeting, which you were privileged _**enough**_ to attend! And you ate ramen?"

"Sakura-chan, don't get upset, it really doesn't matter now!" Naruto protested, as she got dangerously close to him.

"…Daddy better run," Ayaka said quietly, after seeing her mothers face.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura angrily gripped her fist, glaring at the ground. She didn't understand how he could do such a thing, especially towards the elders. When_ they _get the say in whether or not if he can become the Hokage.

"…Naruto, I want you to go apologize now.."

"Wha- No! They disrespected ramen, I will NOT apologize!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said angrily, grabbing him by his ear, "We are going… now." She began pulling him out of the field they were in, storming back to the hokage's office.

"OW! Sakura-chan… don't… please… ow… stop… Ow!" Naruto managed to get out, still being pulled by his ear.

"Come on Ayaka, we're leaving now!" Sakura screamed still, angrily, moving forward.

"Okay, Momma!" Ayaka said with a giggle. She didn't understand her parents, one minute they loved each other, the next they wanted to kill one other. She skipped after them with a smile because no matter what, she knew they both loved her _and each other_ unconditionally.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Naruto! He always has a way to ruin a good time, somehow, but that's why I love writing him soo much! :D Hey, why don't you review now? I say you should ;D<strong>


	7. She Didn't Understand

**Okay I know I'm awful for making you wait but I have been super busy with school, sports, and family. I have not had any time but today I was rereading my stories and found inspiration! So I had came up with this drabble! This one is short but it will be continued in the next drabble, so it's a two part! I hope you like it; and please remember it is a random drabble I had come up with this morning at 6 o'clock. Oh, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

><p>She didn't understand why he did this to her…<p>

He just got up and left one day, didn't even bother talking to her about it. He only left a note saying he was okay and that he would be back in a couple of years but that hurt Sakura deeply. She didn't understand how he could just leave their family behind, regardless of the situation he was in. She had to raise Ayaka all by herself for the past two and a half years. Was she angry? Of course. She was furious… and confused, and tired, but mostly, she was lonely. She lost a huge part of her when he left; she hated waking up in a empty bed every morning and sitting at the diner table with only two.

The part that hurt her the most was having to tell Ayaka that daddy would be home soon when she asked about him. Her daughter longed for her father greatly even though she didn't talk about him that much; and Sakura had noticed that on the first day he was gone. So Sakura couldn't help having hatred towards the blonde-ninja, he left them behind; End of story. It didn't matter what cause him to leave, she could never leave her family like that. No explanation, no letters, nothing…

"Momma!" Ayaka called from the other room. Sakura glanced at the clock before making her way to her daughters room. It was two o'clock in the morning, so why was her daughter up at this time?

"Momma, daddy is home!" Her daughter said excitedly as she walked into the room.

"Ayaka what are you talking about? Daddy is not home yet he's still on his trip." Sakura told her daughter, sitting down on the foot of the bed.

"No momma, I saw him walking through the front gates!" Ayaka explained, squirming to sit up.

"And where did you see this?"

"In my dream! I saw him walking in and he told me to tell you!"

"Ayaka," Sakura said softly, "That was just a dream, honey. Even if we want to the dream to be real, it isn't because… well it's just a dream." Sakura stroked her daughter's hair softly as her eyes began to water.

"I know momma," Ayaka said with a sigh, "It just felt so real… and I miss him so much."

"I know you do, I do too."

"Momma, don't cry.." Ayaka said reaching up to her mother and wiping her eye.

Sakura laughed softly, she couldn't believe her daughter was comforting her instead of the other way around.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon, so don't wor-" Ayaka was suddenly cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here," Sakura told Ayaka quietly, as she got up and made her way over to the door. Who could possibly be up a two in the morning and at her front door. She opened it up slowly and did not even flinch when she saw an Anbu standing in front of her.

"Hokage-sama needs your presence immediately… and Aka's." The Anbu said with a muscular voice. Sakura knew there was only one person that called Ayaka by that name.

"Kakashi-sensei, Why does Shi-shou want us at two in the morning?"

"I don't know," Kakashi sighed, taking off his mask. "I just do what she tells me to do but would it really matter, you are both awake."

"Yes, bu-"

"Kashi!" A little Ayaka squealed with joy running out of her room and towards him. Kakashi gladly scooped up the child, holding her in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Ayaka asked with a slightly confused expression.

"We're going to see Nana, so here," Sakura answered, grabbing Ayaka's jacket off of the couch, "Put this on."

Ayaka quickly grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, still in Kakashi's arms.

"All ready Aka?" Kakashi asked and the child nodded eagerly. "Well, see ya," Kakashi said to Sakura, and with a small wave he was gone. Sakura sighed as she stepped out of her apartment and locked the door.

"Maybe Shi-shou is drunk," Sakura said softly to herself, and with that, she was off towards the building her mentor was in, probably drunk, at this late in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you liked it! The second part will be up soon, so do not worry! Review, please! :D<strong>


	8. He Didn't Understand

**I do not know why it had took me so long to put this one up. I had already written this when I posted the first part but I re-read it and changed the whole piece! Well I hope you like this! Review! Oh, I would appreciate if you guys could check out my other stories because I would really like to know if I should continue them or not :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

><p>He didn't understand why he had done this…<p>

Something had came over him that told him to leave. He couldn't come to a sensible reason why he had left his family. He was truly happy, but something forced him to…

Every night that he was gone he would dream about being home with his family. He wanted to be with Sakura for the rest of his life; So why did he leave her? He, seriously, could not answer that question. Why leave something that was absolutely perfect in his life, after all he had been through? It angered him that he had done this to them… to himself.

At this moment, he was terrified. He was standing in the office, waiting for Sakura and Ayaka to arrive. He didn't know how Sakura was going to react, he knew she had a temper. He was excited to finally see her again but he knew she was going to furious; He couldn't even blame her for it. He just hoped she would be more welcoming than angry.

"Are you nervous?" Tsunade asked, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan can be very unpredictable at times… I just hope she's not too angry." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

"We both know that she's going to be furious," Tsunade said with a small laugh, "but I think she will be happy that you are finally home. You've been gone for two and a half years, that's a long time."

"I know… I don't even know the reason why I asked you for that mission…"

"Don't be so hard on your-"

"Kashi! Why does Nana want me here?" Ayaka screamed, outside of the office door.

"It's a surprise, but I have to go so I'll see you later munchkin." Kakashi said quietly in the hallway. He ruffled Ayaka's hair and then disappeared within an second.

Ayaka sighed, looking up at the door handle. She really hoped her daddy was in there, her dream couldn't be wrong. Dreams always predicted the future! …Right?

"Nana?" Ayaka said as she swung up the large door. She spotted Tsunade sitting at her desk across the room and ran to her. "Nana, why am I here?"

Tsunade picked up her grand daughter and placed her on her lap. "Well, I have a big surprise for you and it just could not wait!"

"What is it?" Ayaka said excitedly. She looked around the room quickly hoping to spot a certain someone but felt disappointment when she could not.

"Okay, I need you to close your eyes." Tsunade said softly. Ayaka nodded and closed her eyes. "Now count to three, slowly, and open them…"

"One… two…" Ayaka felt herself being lifted up into the air and couldn't help but giggle. "Three!" Her large violet eyes flew open, starring into big blue ones.

"DADDY! Daddy is it really you! Daddy!" Ayaka screamed excitedly, throwing her arms around her fathers neck and pulling him into a big hug.

"Hi sweetie," Naruto said with a big smile on his face. In his eyes, his daughter had grown so much. "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too daddy!" Ayaka said looking into her fathers eyes again. "…Momma has missed you a lot too…"

Naruto slowly set his child down on Tsunade's desk. He crouched down to her height and smiled slightly.

"Ayaka, where is Momm-"

"Shishou, why do you want me here at this tim-" Sakura entered, suddenly cutting herself off when spotting Naruto with her child.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly looking at her.

Sakura glared angrily at him and then at Tsunade, who was smiling evilly. She clenched her fist tightly, it had been about two years since she last saw him. She wanted to be happy that he was back but all she felt was hatred towards him.

"Ayaka, I think we should leave Momma and Daddy alone for a moment." Tsunade said as she picked up Ayaka. Tsunade made her way towards the door with Ayaka in her arms. She flashed the two a big smile and winked at them before completely shutting the door and leaving only them in the room.

"…Sakura-chan…" Naruto said nervously after a moment of awkward silence between them.

"I can not even explain how sorry I am for leaving… I don't know why I left, or what caused me to do it, but I do know that I can't go another day without you or Ayaka. I missed two years of her life and I'm not losing any more time. I know I messed up but is there anyway that you could forgive me? …I just want us to be a family again…"

Naruto studied Sakura's face, her expression hadn't changed, she was still glaring at the ground with her fist still clenched. He slowly moved towards her and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. She didn't fight him but when their eyes met… Naruto saw how angry she was.

"Sakura-chan… please say something…" Naruto pleaded, grabbing her hand.

"…What do you want me to say…" Sakura said in a soft whisper, looking away from him.

"Anything…"

"You left us." Sakura snapped, snatching her hand away from him, "You didn't even talk to me about it, you just left…" Tears stung Sakura's eyes but she continued to talk.

"You didn't have the decency to, at least, write me a letter saying you were okay or something. Ayaka had asked for you every single day, what was I supposed to say to her? I couldn't explain to her why you had left when I didn't even know the answer to that… You want me to forgive you b-but it's difficult to do so…" Sakura finished, choking on the last few words. Tears were now streaming down her pale face, she tried wiping them away but it was no use.

"… Sakura-chan don't cry… it'll be okay…" Naruto said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I won't ever leave you like this again. It's a promise… believe it…"

Naruto softly kissed Sakura's forehead as his own tears began to fall. He hugged her tightly and she clenched onto him letting everything out. Maybe everything would be okay for them, Sakura couldn't forgive him right away but she did feel better that he was back. Maybe everything would be better if she just gave it one more shot, it would make everything much easier...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I hoped you enjoyed it! :DDD<strong>


	9. Summer

**Well, it has been a while! Sorry for the wait but you should know by now that it kind of takes me a while to find motivation and to update. I know it's terrible but at least I finally came around to update, right!? But anyways, tell me if you like it, if you don't, I encourage all types of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>When summer rolled in each year, despite how everyone's current situation was, the Konoha 11 all lived under one roof for three months. The house was originally owned by Tsunade but she had allowed everyone to stay there when they wanted to, and it was a tradition for everyone to stay there during the summer. The house had seven rooms, five baths, a living room, kitchen, dining room, a finished basement, and a pool with a huge backyard; It was the perfect summer home.<p>

The house was buzzing with noise as everyone began to move their things in. This year was a little different though, there was a new member being introduced into the house and she was approximately three years old. Sakura carried both of hers and Ayaka's things up to their room. As they made their way through the house, Sakura smiled and chatted with some people as her mini-me followed close behind her. The two of them found their way upstairs to the master bedroom that was declared for their small family of three.

"Momma, where is Daddy?" Ayaka asked her mother as she sat down on the big bed.

"He's on his way sweetheart, he had to go food shopping for the house first; He should be here soon." Sakura said as she began to unpack their bags.

"Momma?"

"Yes Ayaka?" Sakura said looking up.

"Can I go wait for Daddy downstairs?" Ayaka asked while she looked down at her hands, avoiding her mother's eyes.

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Sakura said as she grabbed one of her t-shirts tightly. She flashed her daughter a smile, letting her know that it was okay to leave and Ayaka excitedly jumped down from her spot, running down the stairs.

Sakura was some-what upset at the fact that her daughter still longed for father, even after he left them. Sakura couldn't understand why her daughter loved her father so much, even more than her at times, when Sakura was always there for her. Naruto, on the other hand, had missed two years of their daughter's life; Sakura just did not understand why he held so much importance in that little girl's heart.

Sakura heard the sudden noise of glass shattering from downstairs and a loud cry right after.

"MOMMA!"

Sakura ran out of the room after hearing the loud scream coming from her child. She sprinted down the stairs to find Ayaka sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by red sauce, which she assumed was tomato sauce, and shattered glass everywhere. Naruto was trying to pick up their child but Ayaka was not letting him do so. Naruto looked up at Sakura with pleading eyes, begging her to help him calm down the small child.

Sakura made her way over to Ayaka and picked her up into her arms, "Calm down baby, Momma is here now." She said softly, trying to sooth the child.

Sakura placed Ayaka on the kitchen counter and began to pull some of the small broken glass pieces out of her hair as others entered the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What has made this once youthful child fill with sadness now?" Lee yelled as he stared at Ayaka intensely.

"She is alright Lee, no need to worry, she's just a little overwhelmed." Sakura said softly, flashing him a reassuring before focusing her attention back on Ayaka.

"Jeesh! She almost gave me a heart-attack!" Ino exclaimed as she held a hand over her chest, breathing heavily, "I thought she had broke a bone or something."

"So did I," Sakura said with a small laugh, "But she didn't. All she needs is a bath and she should be okay." Sakura ran her hand through Ayaka's thick, orange locks. Ayaka was slowly calming down now but her face was still flustered and her tears left streaks down her face.

"I'll take her," Naruto spoke up, moving to go pick up his daughter but she refused to let him grab a hold of her, only clutching onto her mother tighter.

"I want Momma." She stated as she hid her face into Sakura's shirt.

Naruto was a bit shocked from this statement but did not argue with the child. He slowly nodded and took a few steps back giving them some space.

"Don't worry, I got her," Sakura said as she lifted Ayaka off of the kitchen counter. As she carried her daughter up the stairs to the bathroom inside of their bedroom Sakura could not help but think over the fact that her daughter wanted her instead of her father. She knew it was petty and immature, but she smiled a little knowing that her daughter had chosen her to go to for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think! This wasn't my best so don't be too harsh, please.<strong>


	10. Our Child

**Here is another short drabble ! I kind of thought I should right another a more serious one dealing with Naruto and Sakura's current relationship. These next few drabbles will be more of the serious side, sorry if you dont enjoy it :( I hope you do though ! If you like it, and even if you dont , leave a review please ! Thank you all who reviewed, followed , favorited, etc.!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own !**

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the dining room while little Ayaka sat in the living room playing with her toys. The famous Konoha 11 had been discussing the same topic for over an hour now and they still have yet to come up with a final solution to their predicament. They were trying to work out a plan but it seemed like everyone was too busy doing their own things.<p>

"We can't watch her Naruto! Ino, Hinata, and I have to be at the hospital from twelve to seven. Afterwards, we have to report to Shishou and then go food shopping for the house... again!" Sakura yelled, obviously frustrated about this whole situation.

"Well, we can't either Sakura-chan. We have to deal with some guy things today." Naruto said as he titled back in his chair, his feet on the dining room table.

"Like what Naruto?" Tenten said lazily as she rested her head upon her hands, "What do you guys have to do that could possibly take all day. It's not like you're working or something."

"WE HAVE GUY THINGS TENTEN." Kiba shouted, jumping out of his seat, "These are things that we just have to get done today, we can not explain it to a female like yourself. Wait. Why can't you watch Ayaka today!?"

"Neji and I have to meet with his parents today and then we are going on a date," Tenten explained, sitting up in her chair, "And I watch her tomorrow, that is the day I signed up for."

"What about you Lee, can you watch her?" Naruto asked

"No, I have the utmost youthful training with Guy-sensei today and I can not miss it!"

"Um.. Shino! Wait, where is Shino?" Naruto asked as he sat up straight, looking around the room.

"He left a while a go Naruto." Ino sighed.

"We all should have just left and the last one to leave the house would have had to watch Ayaka."

"This is not some game Kiba," Sakura snapped at him, "We can't all just play 'not it' to decide who watches her. We aren't twelve anymore!"

"Then why don't you watch her! She is your child!" Kiba rebutted.

"I can't! We discussed this multiple times Kiba! I have to work!" Sakura shouted across the table, she was seconds away from flipping the table on the dog boy.

"I signed up to watch her next week and that is all I know." Neji said while relaxing back into his chair.

"Who signed up to watch her today then?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. "Where's the sheet with all the names, dates, and all that other boring stuff?"

"On the refrigerator, in the kitchen Naruto." Sakura said while she massaged her temples. She was beginning to get a headache from all of the petty arguments over whom was going to watch Ayaka.

"Ayaka? Can you bring daddy the paper on the frig please?" Naruto shouted into the next room.

"Yes daddy!" The young girl responded as she got up and ran over to the kitchen. She snatched the paper off of the refrigerator and skipped her way into the dining room, her dress twirling around her legs. She handed the paper to her father and then ran back to the spot where she was playing with her toys.

"Thank you Ayaka!" Naruto yelled in order for his daughter hear him. "Now, lets see who signed up for today... what is today's date?"

"The 24th."

"Alright, the 24th..." Naruto said a he scanned down the page. "Okay so... umm... you know what? This paper is so irrelevant. Honestly, why do we even need this?" Naruto began to crumple the paper up but Sakura snatched it out of his hands before he finished.

"Well, this is interesting." Sakura said with a smirk as she looked over at Naruto who was avoiding all eye contact with her. "It says that Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, _and_ Naruto all signed up to watch Ayaka today."

"That can't be possible! Someone must have put our names there because we did not sign up for this!" Kiba yelled across the table, slamming his fist down.

"You all signed your names and you even wrote a little note at the side of this!" Sakura said with a laugh, "I'll read it out loud, just in case you don't remember."

"Go ahead, read it because it wasn't us." Kiba said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay,**_ 'We will watch Ayaka on this day and she will have the best day ever because she will be with the best uncles in the world and the best father. She will love us forever because we will have so much fun. Love, Naruto (the best dad in the world), Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji (the greatest uncles in the world)'_**" Sakura finished, she was hysterically laughing at the facial expressions that was given by the guys who wrote the note.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Now that everything is settled, can we leave now?" Tenten asked as she began to stand up, eager to finally begin her day.

"Yes, the guys will just have to have to bring Ayaka along with them while they go do their guy things." Ino said as she was walking out the front door, "Have fun boys!"

Everyone was soon out of the house leaving the remaining guys in the dining room still and Ayaka in living room. Sakura went to go grab some paperwork off the kitchen counter and was soon to be out the door until Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-chan wait," Naruto said as he blocked the door, standing in front of her, "There's no possible way you could take her to work with you today? Please?"

"No Naruto," Sakura said with an eye roll, "You guys signed up to watch her today and you have to take that responsibility. If I didn't have to work Naruto I would watch my own daughter and I wouldn't ask for anyone's help."

"Why do you have to say it like that Sakura-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said '_my own daughter'_ but she's my daughter also." Naruto said, he was actually offended by Sakura's statement.

"Then you need to start acting like it, there are some sacrifices you have to make for your child and you are not making those necessary sacrifices. You're still acting like you don't even have a child Naruto! We adopted Ayaka when she was about one years old, you were around her for a couple months before you left for _two_ years. You missed out on _two _whole years Naruto, you have barely been in her life for a total of a year! Sorry if I consider her my child, you have not been there for her like I have. When you were gone I had to act as her mother and father, I had to give up so many things for her but it was my responsibility to do so and I acknowledged it. I will say she's _our _child Naruto when you take on the responsibilities that I do." Sakura finished as she slammed the door behind her, leaving Naruto there speechless.

Naruto could not argue with her though because she was completely right. He acted as if watching his daughter was a chore that he did not want to do and it should not be that way. Naruto walked back into the dining room where the rest of the guys were still sitting.

"What did she say man? Will she take Ayaka to work with her?" Kiba asked eagerly, wanting to get out of the house.

"No but you guys can go, I want to spend the day with my daughter."

"You sure Naruto? We can help you watch her if you want?" Shikamaru said, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go and have fun. I need to have some daddy and daughter time, I have missed a lot of time with her already I can't afford to miss any more." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright man, we will see you later then." Choji said as Kiba, Shikamaru, and himself left out of the back door.

"Ayaka? Come here sweetie."

"Yes daddy?" Ayaka said as she walked over to stand in front of her father.

"Today is just going to be just us," Naruto said as he crouched down to her height, "So where ever you want to go, we will go."

"Really?" Ayaka asked excitedly as her eyes widened.

"Yes, we are going to spend the whole day together, just the two of us."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoyed it ! Do not forget to leave a review !<strong>


	11. Stay

**Here is another one! Thank you all who reviewed, favorited,followed, etc. I greatly appreciate it! My drabbles are probably going to become more random, not so set to a specific story. Just thought I should give you guys a warning!** **Review pleasee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Ino rolled on her side glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand which read 1:43 A.M. She slowly lifted herself out of the bed, making sure not to disturb Shikamaru who was sleeping soundly right next to her. She crept out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her. She sneakily made her way down the hall way to where the bathroom was as she made sure to not trip over anything in the process. She reached the bathroom safely and had her hand on the door knob when the sound of voices grabbed her attention.<p>

"If you're not happy then leave Sakura!" Naruto yelled behind their closed door. "I am so tired of begging you to stay with me, I've been trying so hard to make you happy, to make us a family again, but you're so damn stubborn!"

"Is that Naruto?" Ino asked herself before looking around the hallway, as if someone was there, nearing closer to the door that contained the yells from the arguing duo.

"I'm not stubborn! Don't blame this one on me Naruto! You ruined things for yourself the moment you decided to leave and not come back for _two_ years."

"I've been trying so hard to get you to forgive me, I've been trying to be a better parent for our daughter and I've been improving but you can't even see that! You don't even try to forgive me or give me a chance to prove myself to you. It seems like you do not care if I stayed or left anymore!"

"I can't answer that Naruto, I don't know how I feel about you at this moment."

"I am done trying Sakura. It has been months like this now. We can arrange how I will see Ayaka but I can't be here anymore. I'm tired of being the only one making an effort."

"This has to be serious, he didn't even call her Sakura-chan." Ino whispered to herself as her ear was pressed against the door.

"What do you mean you are done Naruto! Why are you packing your stuff!" Sakura screamed frantically.

"Let go of my arm." Naruto said calmly, "When I said I'm done I meant it."

"So you're giving up on me- Stop Naruto! Put your stuff down!"

"I did not say that. I am just not going to be around you if you still have this hatred towards m- Let go of my bag Sakura!"

"Stop!" Sakura screamed and a loud bang was heard right after, what ever was thrown had hit against the door.

This caused Ino to jump back in shock. She stared at the door wide eyed, hoping that the argument did not go too far.

"You threw my bag!" An angry Naruto yelled, allowing Ino to sigh, relieved that nothing too bad happened.

"Ino, what's going on out here?" Ino spun around to find Shikamaru standing there still half asleep.

"Sakura and Naruto are arguing," She said as she glanced at the door with a saddened expression. "I don't know how long they've been this way."

Ino hugged her body tightly, she felt terrible for the two of them. Everyone had hoped that they would return to how they used to be, but every day it seemed to only get worse. Ino saw how much pain Naruto caused her best friend, and she knew Sakura was not the one to forgive easily, but she believed that Sakura would learn how to forgive before it was too late for the couple. By the way things were looking from Ino's point of view, it seemed that if the end was drawing closer each day.

"You think that is going to stop me from leaving!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura said screaming, demanding for answers.

At that moment the door flew open, almost off of its hinges, and a very pissed off Naruto storming out of the room. He did not care that Ino and Shikamaru were standing there, he didn't even stop to say something to them; He just kept progressing down the hall. Sakura soon followed out of the room, passing by Ino and Shikamaru also, her face flustered and chasing Naruto down the hall. He was already speeding down the stairs, Sakura close on his tail. Shikamaru and Ino looked at one another before following the two down the stairs.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura pleaded as she grabbed his arm roughly.

"Let go of me Sakura." Naruto said in a dangerous tone as he tried to pull his arm out of her grip.

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed as she shoved him away viciously.

"Stop calling you what, Sakura? That's your name!" Naruto said as he moved closer to her.

"Get away from me Naruto! You know you never call me by just my name!" Sakura screamed as she tried pushing him away from her but it was useless.

Sakura was hysterically crying and Naruto was just holding her tightly. She tried fighting against him but he didn't let go and eventually she gave up, just sobbing into his arms. Shikamaru and Ino watched the scene from their spot on the stairs, both of them feeling bad for the confused couple.

"Just don't leave me." Sakura sobbed into Naruto's chest, "Please Naruto."

"I wont Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for even thinking about it." Naruto whispered to her softly, "I love you Sakura-chan." It was a risk and Naruto knew it but he felt that he needed to tell her that after everything he just said in their argument.

There was silence between the two for several seconds before Sakura could process what Naruto said. She stared blankly into his chest as he looked down a her, waiting to hear her reply.

"I... love you too" Sakura blurted out quickly. She looked up at Naruto who was staring at her with a shocked expression upon his face.

Sakura was positive that she loved Naruto, she always did but she was too consumed with hate that she did not realize till now. The thought of him leaving again had scared Sakura, it reminded her of those two lonely years without him. Even though all they had done was fight since he got back it was better than him not being there at all. Sakura could not even imagine how she would feel if he left again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said as she turned away from him, rubbing her eyes which were red from crying so much.

"Nothing. I just didn't know that you still loved me."

"Of course I do Naruto. I always will, no matter how angry I am at you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you had enjoyed this one! Review please<strong>


	12. First Dates

**So here is the next drabble, it gets a little more into Naruto and Sakura's relationship. We all know things are kinda unstable between them right now so I wrote this to show more of their inner feelings about one another. I hope you enjoy! It is kinda hard to beat the previous chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**mdtiger: Well it kinda was the breaking point between their arguements and we all know Sakura probably threw all thos little cheap shots at him, pushing his buttons. And Sakura loved Naruto too much to find another, of course she has her share of admirers but she just waited for Naruto to come back. I hope you enjoy this update, it's alittle more light hearted instead of being so serious.**

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you liked it and you are completely right! It was the climax of all their arguements and fighting, now you will see things slowly improve between the two. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Tahkz01: Thank you! I'm so glad you thought that ! Thank you for always reviewing and giving me feedback, I honestly appreciate it so much! I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda hard to top off the previous chapter but I gave it my best shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own !**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at Ichiraku waiting for Sakura to arrive. It was as if they were reliving their first date again, it seemed like deja vu for Naruto. He felt just as nervous as the first time they went on an actual date. Even though their first date was years ago, he still remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered all the details about that specific day; what she wore, what flavor of ramen she ordered, and how he fainted when Sakura took matters into her own hands and kissed him. Naruto smiled to himself and shook his head at the memory.<p>

Lately, things were improving for the couple. After their most recent argument, a change was seen in the pink-haired medic. She began to slowly forgive Naruto and let down her guard around him, trusting him enough to let him know how she was feeling most of the time. Their bond began to strengthen, once again, like it used to be before all of the complications happened. It seemed as if they actually were a family again.

Sakura had said she was going to be with Ino before she attended Naruto on the date. Ino was now three months pregnant, Sakura had discovered this about a month ago. Ino claimed she was not feeling good but assured everyone that she was not pregnant. When Sakura had decided to take a look, there it was, a small little baby was growing inside of Ino.

"I'm so sorry for being late." Sakura huffed as she entered Ichiraku, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"It's fine Sakura-chan, how's Ino doing?" Naruto asked as he tilted his chair backwards.

"She's doing fine. We went out shopping for maternity clothes and groceries for the house. After I helped her put everything away at the house she insisted that I checked to see how the baby is doing. I don't understand why she keeps having me check the baby when she can do it herself or Shishou can." Sakura finished with a sigh.

"I don't know, maybe she just has a lot of trust in you and that's why." Naruto said with a shrug. He could never understand women and their logic.

"Maybe." Sakura said as she rested her head upon her hands. She was exhausted already and it was only four o'clock. She sat up straight and looked around, noticing they were missing a small member from their family.

"Where's Ayaka?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled slightly, "Baa-chan offered to watch her today so we can go out together, just the two of us."

Sakura relaxed, nodding her head before looking at the menu. Teuchi came out soon after Sakura had made her decision, he smiled as soon as he spotted the pair sitting together.

"Ah, Naruto! How have you been? I have not seen you around here in a while."

"Yeah, I kind of had a long term mission for a couple of years." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura pretended not to hear what he had said in order to keep herself from thinking about it and getting herself worked up over it.

"Oh but I see you brought along 'Mrs. Uzumaki' with you." Teuchi said with a grin.

"Oh, no. We're not married, you see we a-" Naruot said, embarrased by what the old man said, before Sakura cut him off.

"Not yet but hopefully soon." Sakura said as she gave Teuchi a small smile.

Naruto stared at Sakura with a shocked expression but Teuchi only chuckled from the response from Sakura.

"I'm sure he'll come around to it." Teuchi said as he gave Naruto a wink, "Order anything you two will like, it's on the house!"

Teuchi walked back into the kitchen and Sakura looked over at Naruto who was acting as if he had saw a ghost.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura said as she rested her hand upon his shoulder.

"Do you really want to get married Sakura?" Naruto blurted out, looking over at Sakura.

This had only caused Sakura to let out a small laugh. Is this really what he was thinking about?

"Naruto, lighten up." Sakura said softly as she looked into his big blue eyes. "I was just joking around; I mean I would like to get married later on but not right now. So don't worry, you still have a couple of years to go before I would like for us to tie the knot."

"But you actually want to marry me Sakura-chan?"

"Of course Naruto, just not right now. We still have to work on our relationship, but later on in our lives I kinda expect us to get married. You are the father of my child Naruto, it would only be right if we would be married to each other. Don't you think so?" Sakura finished smiling slightly at Naruto.

She really did mean everything she just said. She wanted to be married to Naruto, she wasn't going to deny those thoughts any longer. Now that they were working on their relationship, her inner dreams of becoming 'Mrs. Uzumaki' seemed as if they were attainable. Sure Naruto frustrated her to no end at times, and they argued on the littlest things, but she was really lost when he left those two years and she wouldn't know what to do if he was not able to be in her life anymore. Her love for Naruto was strong and Sakura decided to allow those feelings to be seen instead of pushing them to the side.

Naruto stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. He was completely shocked to hear what she was saying. Sakura had never brought up the idea of marriage between the two, he had proposed the idea multiple times before he left but ever since he got back he had not dared to. To hear her say that she wanted to marry him made Naruto feel like the happiest man alive, he just couldn't process these happy feelings to his face. Leaving Sakura looking at his face which was unreadable.

"If you think its too so to even consider it Naruto... I under-"

"No Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, shaking his head, "I would love for us to get married one day! Whenever you are ready to Sakura-chan then I am ready." Naruto finished, giving Sakura one of his famous grins.

Sakura smiled as she heard this, Naruto just made all her thoughts of uncertainty go away. She looked at him as he grinned uncontrollably, she leaned over and cupped his face in her hands. This caused Naruto to jump at the initial contact of his face and her hands. Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused expression but before he could say anything she smashed her lips against his.

He was shocked at first before closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss, their lips melting into one another. Naruto smiled a little in their kissing, remembering their first date once again. Sakura had took matters into her own hands as she did a couple of years back; It was just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Review please !<strong>


	13. Parents

**Here is another short little drabble! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownnn**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he pressed his ear against the bathroom door. His chest ached with pain when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the otherside. He wanted to help his pink-haired girlfriend but it was hard to do so when she locked herself in the bathroom. He turned his head, resting his forehead on the door now, and flinched when the sobs grew louder and more violent.<p>

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto croaked out, his voice sounding raspy. "Please just let me in, I can help."

The only answer Naruto received was the sound of the pinkettes cries. Naruto punched the door in frustration, only for the girl's sobs to increase its volume. Naruto silently scolded himself, he didn't want to cause Sakura anymore pain than what she was already feeling. Of course Naruto was equally upset but he pushed the sorrow in his heart to the side in order to be the shoulder that Sakura would cry on but that obviously wasn't going the way he wanted.

Naruto knocked once more, a lot gentler than before, "Sakura-chan, please." Naruto said almost in a whisper.

"It's not fair!" Sakura sobbed out from the otherside of the door.

Sakura sat on the bathroom floor with her back against the door. She had been in there for almost an hour now and she still refused to let her blond companion in. Her hair was a mess, strands of pink stuck to her face which was red and blotchy from her constant crying. Her once lively, emerald eyes were now dull and puffy from her current state.

"I know it's not Sakura. If this is hard for me, I can't imagine how you are feeling; You're the one who raised her by herself when I wasn't around." Naruto said softly while his hand laid upon the doorknob.

Sakura tried calming herself down, "I just don't understa-" Sakura cut herself off, choking on another sob that escaped out of her mouth.

"Please Sakura-chan, let me in so I can help you."

Naruto hated this feeling. It was bad enough that he was hurt by what happened but to see the love of his life so upset, and to not be able to do anything about it, had made him feel ten times worse; He felt so helpless.

Suddenly, a click was heard from the door and Naruto applied light force to the handle, it opening to allow him access into the pinkette's chamber. His eyes grew wide when he spotted a small figure in fetal position on the floor with pink hair spiraled all about. He felt his heart drop when the sound of soft sobs was still heard coming from the girl.

It had been a week or so since the couple received the news of Ayaka's birth parents wanting the four year old girl back in their custody. After the two couples spoke to one another, they decided it was best if the girl spent time with her real parents and then decided on who she would like to live with. Sakura had agreed to the terms even though it killed her inside. Her daughter had left a few days ago but Sakura refused to shed a tear, hoping that the young girl would want to stay with the people who raised her throughout the years so far. As the days passed though, thoughts crept in the pinkette's head about her daughter wanting her real birth parents. Sakura had told Ayaka, and explained to her, that she was adopted but that never changed their rrelationship between them; Sakura was still 'Momma' to Ayaka.

After hearing from her daughter about how much fun she was having left Sakura's heart throbbing with pain. After holding everything in for several days, Sakura broke down and ended up locking herself in the bathroom to let all the emotions she was holding back to be released.

Naruto moved some of the pink hair to the side and sat down on the cold, tiled floor with his legs crossed. He picked up Sakura from her spot on the floor and placed her on his lap, cradling her like a child while she cried into his shirt.

"What if she doesn't want us." Sakura cried, "They could provide her with a luxurious life while we are only providing the necessities. They're going to try to buy her love and she's just a child; she won't realize what they're doing!" Sakura clenched onto Naruto's shirt tightly as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, relax," Naruto calmly said as he began to rock back and forth. "Ayaka's a smart girl and she gets that from you, her _'mother'._ She will make the right decision so do not worry, but we also have to support her choice even if she does not picks us."

Naruto felt Sakura nod against his chest and he tightened his embrace around her. Naruto closed his eyes as the sobs of the pinkette in his arms ceased to nothing. Suddenly they were brought out of their, some-what, peaceful state with a loud knock. Naruto stood up with Sakura still in his arms and placed her down gently, allowing her to stand on her own feet.

"I'll get the door, come out when ever you are ready okay?" Naruto said to Sakura and once she nodded in responce he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Naruto heard the faint click of the lock again and only sighed continuing on towards the front door.

Naruto opened the door to find a couple standing their with his daughter in between them. The woman had big, violet eyes, identical to Ayaka's, and bright red hair that flowed down past her shoulders. The man next to her was tall and lanky, he had spiky brown hair with light brown eyes to match his hair color.

Naruto crouched down to his daughter's height and she immediately embraced him in a hug. Naruto hugged his daughter back, squeezing her softly. Naruto looked up at the couple, expecting some sort of explanation.

"She wishes to stay with you and Sakura, Naruto." The woman, Yuki said sadly as she looked at the girl. "That is her final decision."

Naruto tried to refrain himself from grinning but a small smile managed to appear on his features. He picked his daughter off of the ground and held her by his waist.

"I hope we can make arrangements for her to stay with us every weekend or so," Hiroshi said while playfully ruffling the girls hair. "We would still like to be apart of her life."

Naruto gave the man a small smile, "That'll be no problem Hiroshi."

Yuki handed over a bag to Naruto's open hand. "Here is her clothes and toys we wish for her to keep." She said before turning her atattention to the girl in his arms.

"Bye Hime." Yuki said as she softly planted a kiss on Ayaka's forehead.

"Bye Okasan, Otosan." Ayaka said as she reached to hug the couple. The two at the door hugged the child tightly and slowly released her, giving her back to Naruto. Yuki smiled at the child sadly before turning to leave and Hiroshi followed after he ruffled Ayaka's hair once more. Once they disappeared out of sight, Naruto closed the door.

"Now Ayaka, what made you come to this decision so suddenly, you still had a few more days to spend with them." Naruto asked the girl in his arms.

"I can tell you a secret, right daddy?" Ayaka asked and once she received a nod she continued on, "They had no ramen anywhere in that house!"

Hearing this, Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably. He remembered when his daughter couldn't stand ramen but now she was just like him, it was something they needed to survive.

"How bout I make you some right now Aya? How does that sound?" Naruto said as he placed Ayaka down on the counter, flashing her a toothy grin

"I would love it!" Ayaka squeeled with joy.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, she rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light in the small kitchen. "Who was at the door Naruto?"

"Momma?" Ayaka called as she jumped down from the counter.

"Ayaka?" Sakura said in response as she saw her child running towards her.

Sakura picked up her child and swung her around in a circle, causing the little girl to explode into laughter. Sakura stopped spinning and held Ayaka tightly as the her giggles began to die down. Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears but it was caused by joy this time, not sorrow.

"What are you doing here baby?" Sakura asked, holding her daughter in the air, looking directly into Ayaka's violet eyes.

"I wanted to come home Momma! Okasan and Otosan are nice but I just wanted to be home with my Momma and Daddy!" Ayaka said as she grinned at Sakura in a similar way her father did.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she heard her daughter's words. Sakura pulled Ayaka into a hug once more before putting her on the floor.

"Would you like you some ramen with me and Daddy?" Ayaka asked as she grabbed her mother's hand and began to steer her in the direction of her father who was cooking in the kitchen.

Naruto smiled as his girlfriend and child sat down at the table, waiting for the food to be served. "Look at this, my two favorite girls in the world waiting for me, their prince charming."

Naruto grinned at the two while he placed three bowls on the table, filled with steaming noodles. "Doesn't this look delicious!?" He added on, his mouth watering at his handiwork.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde while Ayaka giggled at her father's childish antics and began to eat, talking and laughing while they had their dinner. Sakura looked at Naruto and Ayaka as they made weird faces at one another, causing a laugh out of both of them. She smiled to herself and picked at her noodles, she was glad to have her family all at the table.

'_This is how things are supposed to be' _Sakura thought to herself before engaging into the battle of faces between her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it!? Review please !<strong>


	14. Addictions

**Straight to the drabble we go! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc., by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own !**

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand this. She was seriously throwing away all of his ramen, every last one of them.<p>

Naruto tried to stop Sakura from the disposing of his prized posessions but she claimed it was best for their family. Sakura had explained to Naruto that eating ramen everyday wasn't healthy for him or Ayaka but he did not listen to a word she said, eating ramen five minutes after her speech. Sakura decided that the only way to break the ramen lovers out of their addiction was to get rid of the supply, and that was exactly whst she was doing.

Sakura viciously stomped on another one of the ramen cups making sure it could not be put into use, which had caused Naruto to wince every time. He had been watching her repeat the same action for over twenty minutes now, in hope he could persuade her to stop.

There was only five cups remaining now and Naruto's blood was boiling. Sakura grabbed another cup and was about to throw it onto the ground until Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-chan, stop."

Naruto's voice was low and frightening which caused Sakura to stare at him with wide eyes.

"This is for the best, Naruto." Sakura said softly, dropping the cup on the ground.

"If you step on it, your book is a goner." Naruto threatened as he held up a medical book that laid on the kitchen counter.

Sakura glared at Naruto but kept her foot hovered over the cup on the floor. "You wouldn't." She hissed at him.

Naruto only shrugged in response, "Try me."

Sakura swiftly brought her foot down, smashing the item into pieces. Naruto stared at the pinkette, emotionless and ripped the book in half without any difficulty. Sakura gasped in horror and flung herself at the blonde, knocking him over in the process. She quickly had him pinned against the ground and her fist was cocked back, ready to strike. She was breathing heavily and stared at the amused smirk that was plastered on Naruto's face.

"What's so funny?" She snapped at him.

Naruto chuckled a little before answering her. "It's not fun to watch someone destroy your favorite belongings, right?"

"This is different, this is for yo-"

Sakura was cut off as Naruto suddenly flipped her over, his body keeping her smaller one captive underneath him. "It's no different. You love your books as much as Ayaka and I love ramen. The difference is that we don't try to keep you from your obsession."

Sakura turned her head to the side in order to avoid eye contact with Naruto. Sakura felt Naruto plant soft kisses on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"How about we stop all of this Sakura-chan, no need to continue the pointless bloodshed." Naruto breathed into her ear. Naruto smirked as her cheeks began to turn a shade of red.

Sakura nodded slowly, she was still shocked by the boldness of his actions. She wasn't sure on how to react so she just stood there, refrained from moving due to his weight on her.

"Now why don't we.." Naruto whispered. Sakura held her breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"...go buy some ramen, Sakura-chan."

Sakura let go of her breath with a slight laugh. She managed to find some strength within her and pushed Naruto off to the side. Naruto had completely just killed the "mood" and she was some what grateful for that. Naruto was bold and forceful which had both surprised and exhilarated her at the same time; She wasn't sure of how to react to his actions.

"Sure, let's go now." Sakura said as she began to lift herself off of the floor.

Naruto gave her a toothy grin before picking himself off the floor also. He had no idea that he had the power of seduction over Sakura, she could not do anything to fight against it either. Naruto smirked to himself, he definitely was going to use it more often if it resulted in him having ramen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed! This one was rather short but atleast it is something! Review please !<strong>


	15. Little Surprises

**I'm so tired but I wanted to finish this before going to bed so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>This wasn't the first time he had done this. No, bringing Ayaka home was the first. Convincing his girlfriend the first time was an easy task so the second time should be a breeze, right? Unfortunately for the blonde, that wasn't the case.<p>

"...you've got to be kidding me..."

That was the pinkette's response upon seeing not one, but TWO, small children in her boyfriend's arms. Sakura visibly paled when she finally comprehended the situation before her; She was going to have to raise another two kids, boys at that. If history had a bad habit of repeating itself than Sakura was screwed; She was going to have to raise a total of three children this time if Naruto got up and left again.

"...two boys...?" Sakura questioned softly as Naruto put the boys on their feet, proudly showing them off to their new mother.

They looked only as if they were only four or five years old, having almost the same features. The only major difference between the two was the hair color; One sprouted dull, orange locks that were naturally slicked down while the other had spiky blond; Both had bright green eyes similar to Sakura's. Sakura found them both extremely adorable but she would not admit it in the presence of her future husband.

"Ayaka needs siblings Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura, nodding at the small girl who was hiding behind her mother.

"You couldn't wait?" She retorted quickly. They were eventually going to have children of their own but that was just going to take time and patience was something both of them knew Naruto did not have.

"Their parents didn't return from a long-term mission and they have no where else to go. I couldn't just sit back and watch as Baa-chan sent them to an orphanage..."

Sakura understood why Naruto reacted the way he had and couldn't entirely be angry at him for it. Growing up with no parents was hard for any child and Naruto, going through that experience himself, could not stand by and watch another child go through it when he could do something about it.

"Mommy?" The orange-haired boy questioned, looking back and forth from Naruto and Sakura; Sakura looked strangely similar to the mother he remembered having.

"Go ahead and tell him no."

That was it for Sakura. That was the line that got her to agree last time and she knew it would get her to agree once again. She couldn't say no to these two innocent children, especially when they looked up at her with such a saddened expression on their face. They were only children, they were confused and scared, and all Sakura wanted to do was protect them from any harm that could be brought to them.

"...you know I can't..." Sakura whispered as she crouched down to the small children's height. "What's your names?"

"Keito!"

"Akaru. That's my brother!" The little one said eagerly, pointing to the boy beside him.

"And how old are you two?"

"I'm four!" Akaru said, holding up three fingers. "Keito is five but he's a bully! Don't keep him, keep me instead!"

"No I'm not!"

Sakura laughed and ruffled Akaru's blond hair. "Hey, listen to me for a second. How would you two like it if you stayed here with us, became a part of our family?"

"I would like it a lot!" Akaru answered with his brother nodding in response.

Sakura giggled and stood back up to face Naruto, "You win Naruto but under one condition..."

"Anything Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"We move into a bigger space." Sakura said as she looked around their small apartment. "This is no place for six people."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Two more kids added into their family and they're not even married yet! Review please!<strong>

**Update: I know it seems unrealistic for them to adopt so many kids but I promise this is it! No more! Naruto and Sakura will eventually have their own child, just give me some time okay? Finally, I had to change it a little because I drew out the scene and the boys came out a lot bigger than expected. I had help from a friend and this is my first drawing, ever, so please do not criticize so harshly! The link is in my writer's bio if you would like to see it!**


	16. Family

**Thank you all for the reviews and such! I hope you enjoy this little drabble, more family orientated and I have a drawing to go along with it! This one is way better than my first one! So read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan are the kids ready!?"<p>

Sakura adjusted the green hairband on her daughter's head and straightened out both of her son's shirts once again. "Almost!" She called back, moving back over to Ayaka.

"Momma, I'm fine!" Ayaka pouted as her mother combed through her hair for the several time.

"Okay, okay." Sakura said reluctantly, putting the brush down. "Are you boys ready?"

Sakura turned to look at her boys who were wrestling on the ground, messing up the outfits she had just fixed. Sakura stomped over to the two feuding siblings and pulled them off each other, holding them by their collars.

"Boys, tonight your father has a very important dinner and I would advise you two to be on your best behavior." Sakura said sweetly. "Is that understood?"

The boys gulped and nodded, eagerly answering their short tempered mother. Sakura put them back on the ground and motioned for them to follow her, leading them to where Naruto was standing at the front door.

"Everyone's all set?" Naruto asked as inspected over his family. Sakura had on a dark pink dress with a bow in her hair to match the color of it while Ayaka had on a light green dress with a head band to match it. The boys sported shirts with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it and matching black pants. They all looked wonderful and clean for once.

Ayaka, Keito, and Akaru were always outside playing and Sakura could never manage to keep them, or the house, mud free. The three of them had become the best of friends, getting along with one another so easily but they did have their days where all they did was argue. Unfortunately for their parents it just so happened that today was one of those days, and as soon as they stepped out onto the streets of Konoha the bickering began.

"Aya that's mine!" Akaru yelled as he pointed to the small stuffed animal in his sister's possession. "Give it back!"

"No, this is mine! You left yours at home Karu!" Ayaka yelled back, clutching on to the teddy bear tighter.

Naruto and Sakura watched their children feud with one another, walking hand-in-hand a few feet behind them. Neither one of them wanted to break it up, both to lazy to do so. They were hoping the arguing would die down before they arrived at the dinner, which all the clan heads and council members were attending, but it didn't seem likely once the hair pulling began.

"MOM!" The children all screamed in unison, ready to tell on one another.

Sakura sighed as she broke away from Naruto and walked faster to catch up with the three feuding siblings who were all standing in a circle, screaming at each other.

"What happened now?"

"Mom! Akaru pulled my hair!"

"Well, Aya took my bear!"

"Keito has your ninja thing!"

"What? No I don't..." Keito denied, hiding his mother's forehead protector behind his back.

Sakura looked slightly amused as she crouched down in front of Keito, "Sweety, why do you have Mommy's forehead protector?"

"...I wanna be a shinobi like you and dad..."

"You'll have to wait a few years honey but I'm sure you'll be just like us." Sakura said as she ruffled his straight orange hair, messing it up slightly. "But for now.. you're just Mommy's little baby!" Sakura squealed as she lifted Keito up, successfully making him laugh in the process.

"Mom!" Keito laughed as his mom continued to tickle him while in her arms.

"Hey! What about me!?" Akaru pouted from the lack of attention. He failed to notice his father who was sneaking up behind him and Naruto lifted him up in the air in a similar manner as Sakura had.

"Don't worry Karu, we love you the same." Naruto informed his son as he proceeded to throw him up in the air and catch him.

Ayaka watched from the sidelines as her parents continued to make her brothers laugh by tickling them and throwing them in the air. She fake coughed in order to get their attention. They all stopped and stared at the small girl who was looking up at them with her big violet eyes.

"Are you forgetting someone...?" She said softly as she swayed back and forth.

The rest of her family broke out into laughter by her plea of attention. Naruto held Akaru pinned between his arm and chest while Keito was held by his mother like a rag doll. They both picked up their daughter with their free hands and she sat in their arms as if she was in a chair. Ayaka began to laugh uncontrollably as her family began to shower her with kisses.

"We could never forget you hime!" Keito said cheerfully, smiling up at his sister.

"Your brother is right honey, we could never forget about our little princess." Naruto said sweetly, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"The Uzumaki family! Look over here!"

All, except for Akaru, looked up at the photographer, still laughing and smiling. The man took the picture, capturing the family at a very precious moment, and gave them a thumbs up, signaling them to proceed inside.

Naruto and Sakura set their children down on the front steps of the building and gave them a stern look. "Remember, best behavior tonight."

Sakura began to fumble with her children's clothing once again until Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-chan they look fine. Let's go inside."

Sakura nodded slowly as Naruto began to lead their family through the front doors of the hall. Naruto found his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it lightly, trying to calm her nerves. He leaned closer to her and began to whisper into her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight." He told her and her cheeks reddened in response. "Relax Sakura-chan we'll be fine, they children will be fine."

Sakura sighed and nodded, trying to rid her mind of negative thoughts. "We'll be fine," She repeated. "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! The link to the drawing for this one is also in my bio! So go check it out but review first!<strong>


	17. Society

**Thanks to all who reviewed , favorite, and followed; I appreciate you all so much! I tried to get a little deep in the writing but I don't know if it worked or not; it was worth a try though. I will reply to some of your reviews from the last chapter first:**

**Dbzf53: This is just something more casually, I just write these little short stories that pertain to Naruto and Sakura's lives together**

**naruto 453: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it**

**Tahkz01: Thank you but I'm sorry there is no drawing for this one :(**

**Soaring Demoness: Awww, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it**

**25BAM50: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Society believed Sakura and Naruto were not meant together, they said she didn't really care for him.<p>

Society believed Naruto was not going to make a good Hokage, they said he would only create destruction for the village.

Society believed that Naruto was still a monster, they said one day Sakura was going to say something wrong and he would hurt her badly.

Society believed that Naruto would never marry Sakura, they said he wouldn't be able to deal with her temper and inhuman strength.

Society also believed what Naruto and Sakura had wasn't a real family, they said they were all just a bunch of orphans and outkast.

That's where Sakura drew the line; Society could kiss her ass for all she cared.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew that her and Naruto were meant to be, she would do anything to make him happy. Sure, in the past she didn't really care for the blond knuckle-headed ninja but she grew to love him and regretted everything she did to him when they were children.<p>

Sakura knew that Naruto was going to make a wonderful Hokage, he would only make the village prosper. He was already the hero for the village and it bothered her that they doubted him for the position of Hokage.

Sakura knew that Naruto was far from a monster, he promised he would never hurt again and he never broke a promise.

Sakura knew that Naruto would marry her, it actually hurt her when people said that. Naruto always reassured her about their future engagement, so she ignored what everyone else had to say.

Sakura also knew that what Naruto and herself had was a real family and Sakura would kill anyone who told her differently. Sakura and Naruto's children were loved as if they were their own, the word orphan was never even mentioned in their home. She knew how painful Naruto's childhood and she would be damned if her children had to experience the same exclusion as he had.

So yes, society could definitely kiss her ass for all they said.


	18. Bad Days

**Hola everyone! So I had to tweak some of the other drabbles to adjust the ages of the kids they are now either five or six. As I was reading, I personally believe "Parents" is my all time favorite! I hope this one can top it ! Thank you to 25BAM50 and Tahkz01 for reviewing ; I love you guys so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Sakura was not the one to mess with today. Her morning had started of terrible and only worsened throughout the day. It all started early in the morning with her kids and their bickering.<p>

Her three little_ 'angels'_ decided they wanted to have a food fight during breakfast, dirtying up the whole house and themselves in the process. Not only did they go to the academy with oatmeal all over their clothing, but Sakura left the house the way it was for them to clean it when they returned home and they were grounded until she told them otherwise which was no time soon. Naruto had left early that morning to follow around Tsunade again, learning the roles of the Hokage, so she had to deal with that whole incident by herself. That was only the start of her day...

Sakura walked into the hospital to find the place completely chaotic with patients trying to escape, tons of people coming in that needed urgent care, and **a lot** of pregnant women crying in wheelchairs; she wanted to walk out as soon as she stepped foot through the door. Her medical staff looked as if they were all about to have a breakdown, not one of them had a calm exterior. She had to deal with every single problem and get it all under control; which meant dealing with the pregnant women she usually tried to avoid taking care of. Sakura could deal with any medical problem someone threw at her but she could not tolerate the mood swings, and emotions, of a female carrying an unborn child. It took all of her will power to keep cool while dealing with the hysterical patients and their sudden changes. After that hectic morning in the hospital she took the rest of the day off. That should be relaxing for her, right? Wrong.

She spent over an half of an hour trying to decide where she wanted to go for lunch because she couldn't decide what she was in the mood for. When she finally made up her mind to go to her favorite dango shop, she walked all the way there to find out that it was closed for the day. She had to settle for ramen instead, and even though it may be Naruto's favorite dish it certainly was not hers.

After lunch she decided that it would be best if she went grocery shopping for the house but failed to realize that a festival was scheduled to start at two o'clock in the afternoon; so when she walked out onto the streets with her bags it was cluttered with people and she could barely get through the crowd. She dropped two of the bags on her voyage home and was only more pissed of even more to find that Naruto had already bought the groceries in her absence and left them on the kitchen counter for her. She noticed that Naruto refused to clean the kitchen as well, so it was still covered in oatmeal from the morning. She left her home in rage determined to find her blond counterpart.

Sakura had no luck in finding the future Hokage, and she was also late to pick up her kids from the academy because she failed to realize the time it was.

"Mom!" Akaru yelled while his mother walked closer to him and his siblings. "You're a whole hour late!"

Sakura was quiet as she examined over her children. Ayaka was reading one of her books, sitting with her back against a tree; Keito was quietly sleeping next to his sister; and Akaru was standing in front of her, hands on his hips and his foot tapping impatiently. She noticed one thing differently about them, there was no oatmeal on them; they must have cleaned themselves up in the school bathroom.

"Mom, this is the thir-"

"Akaru," Sakura snapped, cutting off her son, "I'm not in the mood."

Akaru took his mother's warning and kept his mouth shut. When she nodded over to where his siblings were Akaru went to retrieve them before his mother grew impatient. The three kids were silent on the way home, and they could practically feel their mother's dark aura radiating off of her. When they reached their home Sakura muttered a few instructions to the trio before heading to her bedroom upstairs.

"Well," Keito said once Sakura was out of sight, "someone's not in a good mood today."

"Dontcha think it is kind of our fault? We made this big mess." Ayaka said, gesturing to the dirty kitchen around them.

"Still Aya, she's been really moody lately." Akaru responded to his sister. "Uncle Sasuke even noticed it the other day, he said she was being really bit-"

"Honey, I'm home." Naruto sang loudly as he stepped through the front door of the house. He spotted blurs of orange hair, automatically knowing that, at least, two of his kids were in the kitchen. "Ayaka? Keito?"

"We're in here dad!"

Naruto followed the voice and walked into the kitchen, which was still in the state it was a couple of hours ago when he brought home groceries. "I'm guessing you three made this mess."

They all lowered their heads and sadly nodded in response in their father. Naruto chuckled softly at his children's expressions, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose you three better start cleaning before your mother comes down here and says something." Naruto advised the three standing in front of him, he understood how scary Sakura could be at times especially when she's mad about the house being too dirty; Naruto had never seen his pinkette get so angry in his whole entire life.

"We will Daddy," Ayaka answered her father, "but is Momma okay?"

Naruto titled his head at his daughter, obviously not understanding what she was asking nor implying.

"She's been acting weird lately," Ayaka continued on, explaining it to her father, "Uncle Sasuke said something about it the other day too."

"And what did Uncle Sasuke say?"

"He said she was being bitc-" Akaru answered his father excitedly before being cut off by the same man who asked the question.

"Do not repeat anything of which Uncle Sasuke says, okay?" Naruto said sternly to his youngest son, "Your mother would kill all of us if she heard you say something like that."

"Say what?"

The four in the kitchen spun around to find the person of which they were talking about standing in the door way of the kitchen. Sakura stood with her hands on her hips, leaning against the frame of the door. She was mildly curious about what they were talking about, but her mind was really focused on other topics.

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a forced laugh as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "nothing to worry about! How are you feeling though, I noticed that you've be-"

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

_Well that explains a lot. _Ayaka thought to herself; she didn't know much about pregnancies, being so young, but she read enough of Sakura's books to know her mother had all of the symptoms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleaseee!<strong>


	19. Akaru

**So we left off with Sakura being pregnant right ? Well we are going to address the elephant in the room, how the kids feel about the new baby! Here's the first child, and I hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at the edge of her and Naruto's bed, staring at her stomach in wonderment. It was already late into the night so all of her children were sleeping already. Now that Naruto was officially the Hokage he didn't return home till weird hours in the night, sometimes he didn't get home till the very next morning. Sakura rubbed her stomach affectionately, she was only two months but her stomach was getting huge.<p>

"Hi there," Sakura said softly to her child, "I'm your mommy, Sakura."

She placed both her hands on top of her stomach before continuing on. "Your daddy is the Hokage little one, it's a lot to live up to and your brothers and sister aren't making it any easier." She said with a laugh, "They are brilliant, all three of them, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"They're all excited to meet you, your siblings are counting down the days to your arrival. Keito is the oldest of the three; he's more of the level headed one but he does get into arguements with the rest occasionally. Then there is Ayaka, your older sister; she's the controlling one but she's the brightest of the bunch. She reminds me of myself when I was her age, but she's more focus about her work than I; mommy was foolish back then."

Sakura laughed softly before continuing on, "Last but not least is Akaru, he is just like your father and it's scary how a like they are. Akaru is hyper, and annoying at times, but he will do anything to protect his loved ones... and I'm sure he'll protect you no matter what, you're the only younger sibling he has."

"I hope I can provide you with enough love and attention, I can barely manage three right now. Sometimes I feel like I don't give your siblings enough attention, and it kills me because I want to have a close bond with all of you. I don't think I can be the head of the hospital anymore, it takes away too much of my time already. It was difficult with the three little monsters, now add a newborn on top of all of that... I don't know if I can do it..."

Sakura looked at her stomach sadly, she had all these worries that concerned the new child. She could only hope for the best and pray that everything went well. Sakura had raised three kids already but this one was different, this one was her own. That didn't mean she loved the others any differently- oh no- but she was carrying this one, it was her job to keep the child safe and healthy.

"Mom?" Akaru said softly as he stood in the doorway of the room, "What are you doing?"

Sakura smiled slightly at her half-asleep child, "I was just talking to the baby, would you like to join?"

Akaru answered with a nod and slowly trudged to his mother. He sat down on the bed next to Sakura and looked up at her with a confused look, "What do I say?"

"Anything you would like."

"Will the baby hear me?" Akaru questioned as he stared at his mother's stomach. When he looked up at Sakura she smiled and nodded to his question.

"Okay, " Akaru said as he took a deep breath, "hi there little one, I'm Akaru your older brother. Let me just tell you one thing, being the youngest is super terrible. Keito and Aya pick on me all the time because of the age thing, it's stupid..."

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes and listened to Akaru rant on to his younger sibling about everything that came to his mind. She rested back into the bed while Akaru sat next to her and talked. He told the child about school, Kakashi, their uncles, their aunts, Ino's child, and most importantly, their dad.

"...he's the best, and the strongest, and the smartest, and he's the Hokage! He runs the village and he's in charge of everyone. Dad is tall and fearless, there is only one person he's scared of and that's mom. Mom is weird though..." Akaru said as he paused to think for a moment.

"She's strong, I seen her knock trees over without breaking a sweat! She's smart too, she runs the hospital and deals with all the confusing paperwork. She has a problem with being on time for things, but then she gets mad at me when I tell her about it!"

Sakura only grinned as she listened to Akaru talk about her, she didn't interrupt him though.

"But what's great about mom is that she loves us even though we didn't come from her tummy like you are... Keito and Aya know that we aren't really mom and dad's, the mean kids in town call us orphans. I don't know what it means but mom says it's a bad word and that she never wants to hear us say it." Keito said sadly as he placed both his hands on Sakura's stomach.

Sakura felt her heart break when she listened to Akaru speak about that certain topic. She knew she couldn't hide it from them, with the whole town throwing it in their faces every chance they get, but she did her best to make sure they felt loved and that they really were her own.

"It doesn't even feel like we're not theirs, they're all we have; mom and dad. They're all I can remember, nobody else. I forget that we didn't come from mom's stomach a lot because she makes us feel like we did. They don't talk about it either and mom gets mad when other people say we are orphans; she says that's not a word to describe her kids."

"It's not." Sakura said softly with a small smile.

Akaru laughed while patting Sakura's stomach gently, "See baby, I told you."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at Akaru with a slightly amused expression. She motioned for him to lay next to her and he did so willingly. Sakura wrapped her arms around her child and kissed his forehead

"You know I love you, right?" Sakura asked with a certain tenderness to her voice.

"Of course mom."

"Just because this child comes from the stomach Akaru," Sakura said softly as she rested her head on his blond locks, "doesn't mean I'll love you anyless or the baby anymore."

"Why not?" Akaru asked lazily, his eyes shut already.

"Cause you're all my kids, I raised you all and watched you grow... and it's the same for the new baby. Nothing is different Akaru, your father and I will love you all equally no matter what."

"Do you promise?"

Sakura kissed the top of her son's head as he slowly fell asleep in her arms. "I promise Akaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Well ? How was it!? Akaru is so cute and I love him. Oh, just because Akaru isn't Naruto's doesn't mean their personalities cant be the same. People are influenced by those around them and the experiences they go through ! Review please !<strong>


	20. The Older Two

**Here's the next child, I couldn't stop myself from writing it !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

><p>"Ayaka, can you please come out?" Sakura said as she stood in front of her daughter's locked door. "Can you talk to me?"<p>

"No!" Ayaka cried from the other side. There was only one person she wanted to talk, and her mother wasn't that person.

Sakura paced back and forth in the hallway, playing with her hands nervously. She expected to have these disagreements with Ayaka when she was sixteen not six. She had already contacted Naruto, and he was on his way home to aid her in the problem.

Sakura leaned against Ayaka's door, sighing as she rubbed her stomach. "Akaru took it better than your sister. I just hope that they don't plan to sell you or something."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted as he entered his home. "Where is she?"

"She's up here!" Sakura called as she looked down the stairs.

Naruto made his way upstairs to Sakura and greeted her with a soft peck on the lips. "She's in there? " Naruto asked as he pointed to Ayaka's door.

Sakura answered with a nod, and Naruto preceded to knock on the door loudly. "Ayaka open up, it's your father."

"Dad?"

"Yes baby," Naruto answered softy, "can you open the door for me?"

"For you, but not for mom."

Naruto gave Sakura a sad look but she nodded in understanding; Ayaka was a daddy's girl and at times that's the only person she wanted around. "Okay, just me."

The click of the door unlocking was heard and it creaked open, just enough to let Naruto slide in through the door. Once he was safely inside the door slammed shut and the lock was heard again, making it clear to Sakura that she was not wanted inside.

Sakura lowered herself to the floor and sat patiently, waiting for Naruto to fix the problem concerning their only daughter. On the otherside of the door Naruto sat on his daughter's small bed while listening to her rant on about her mother and the unborn child.

"...I don't even know why your having this stupid child!" Ayaka huffed, plopping on her bed next her father.

Naruto picked up Ayaka and placed her on his lap. "Listen Aya, what's the real reason why you don't want this baby?"

"I told you daddy!" Ayaka exclaimed, "The baby is going to make every one crazy!"

Naruto chuckled lightly, "I heard that already, but I don't think that's the real reason why."

"Well..." Ayaka said softly, fumbling with her fingers.

"Well..?"

"Well... what if mommy doesn't love me the same anymore? I read in one of her big books that a mother has an undying love for a child she's given birth to, and what if she just forgets about me- or all of us!"

Naruto looked at his daughter with a surprised expression; he was always amazed by how brilliant she was, and he was lost for words at the fact she could read her mother's medical books and comprehend them.

"So tell me if I'm wrong but... you're scared that once the new baby comes that mommy won't love you the same anymore..?"

Ayaka nodded at her father and looked down at her feet with a saddened expression. "...We aren't like the new baby- me, Karu, and Keito. We weren't born from mommy so it won't be the same..."

"That's not true Ayaka," Naruto said softly, he lifted his daughter's head so she was looking him in the eyes, "your mother and I love you three with all of our hearts; your mother may even love you guys a little more than I do. Do you remember when you first went away with your birth parents Aya?"

"Not really..."

"Well the first time you left with them it absolutely killed your mother but she refused to cry, you know how she is. However, on the third day or so she cracked; she locked herself in the bathroom and cried for hours alone. The thought of her losing you was too much to handle and she broke down."

Ayaka looked up at her father with teary eyes, "But why did it hurt her so much?"

"Because Ayaka, " Naruto said softly as he wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall on Ayaka's face, "she loves you more than anything in this world, and this was before we had your brothers. You were all we had, you were the one that kept mommy and I together."

"Did I really?" Ayaka asked surprised, she always believed that her parents were together since... forever! She couldn't imagine them not being with each other.

"Mhm. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be with the love of my life today." Naruto rested his head on top of Ayaka's, and rocked them gently back and forth. "You know, now that I think of it, your mother cries a lot over you three."

"No she doesn't." Ayaka said with a giggle, "I've only ever seen mommy cry once!"

Naruto smiled a little, "Well she doesn't cry around you guys because she has to be strong, but she does cry Aya. She cried for your first day of the academy... she cried on your fifth birthday... she cries everytime you leave to your birth parents... she even cries when she sees one of the three of you hurt somehow."

"Why?" Ayaka asked as she snuggled into her father's chest.

"Because you guys mean so much to her baby," Naruto whispered to her, "she doesn't want to see you grow up so fast, and she doesn't enjoy seeing you hurt- it's the mother side of her that makes her cry over stuff like that."

Ayaka remained quite as the two of them remained in a peaceful silence. She looked at her mother a whole different way than what she used to, and all the doubts that she had before were no where to be found...

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed impatiently as she remained on the other side of the locked door. It felt like hours to the pinkette when in reality it had only been ten minutes at the most. Keito, her eldest son, walked by her and eyed her suspiciously, confused as to why his mother was just sitting in the hallway.<p>

"Mom," Keito said, attracting his mother's attention, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, your little sister locked me out of her room." She informed, giving him a small smile.

"Is dad in there?"

Sakura nodded as she glanced at her daughter's door. "That's the only person she allowed in."

"Hn." Was all he said in reply, a habit that he picked up from his uncle. Sakura bit her tongue in order to restrain herself from scolding at her son. She hated when Sasuke did that, and now her son picked up the awful phrase. Naruto had told her though it was just a phase and he'll stop doing it eventually, so she kept quiet.

"Want me to wait with you?" Keito asked Sakura who nodded in reply.

Keito sat next to his mother in the same position she was, back against the wall and legs stretched out. They sat in silence for several seconds before Sakura spoke up.

"Can I ask you something Keito?"

"Mhm."

"How do you feel about the baby now? I thought Ayaka was excited to have another sibling but that wasn't the case; so how do you feel about it? Be completely honest with me." Sakura said as she looked down at her son's orange hair.

"I'm happy that the baby's coming." Keito said simply to his mother, giving her a small smile.

"That's it?" Sakura questioned. "You don't feel unloved, hateful, none of that?"

"Nope. I'm fine mom." Keito said with a laugh, staring up at his mother's green eyes with his own.

Sakura laughed with a bit of relief, "You were so much easier than your siblings."

"That's because I'm the oldest mom." Keito said with a bit of arrogance.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her son, "It's only by a couple of months Keito." It was true though, the difference between the three children wasn't great. Keito was only older than Ayaka by three months, and Akaru was only eight months behind Ayaka; Keito wasn't even a year older than his younger brother.

"A couple of months it's still a long time mom." Keito said to his mom in a matter-of-fact way.

Sakura laughed at her son, "Sometimes I forget that you're only six Keito, I feel that I'm talking to a twelve year old."

Keito joined his mother and began to laugh, "Older siblings have older brains mom."

"You mean older mentalities?" Sakura laughed, unable to control herself. To her, her son was too funny. Sakura noticed that Keito was influenced the most out of the Konoha 11 members, there was characteristics of all of them in him.

"Yeah, yeah," Keito said as he stiffened a laugh, "it's the same thing."

Sakura shook her head as she calmed herself down, "You know that I love you, Keito."

Keito smiled as he lifted himself off of the ground. "I know mommy," he said as he kissed her on her forehead, "and I love you too."

Sakura smiled as she watched Keito proceed down the hall to his room. He gave his mother a wave, in a similar fashion Kakashi would, without turning around.

Once Keito was out of sight the door opened to Ayaka's room and Naruto exited first, smiling at the pinkette on the ground.

"Where is sh-"

Sakura was cut off of her question because Ayaka ran and tackled her mother lovingly. Sakura only smiled as she hugged her daughter back, glad that she wasn't angry at her any more.

"I love you mommy," Ayaka whispered to her mother without letting her go, "and I'll love the baby too, no matter how crazy it makes me."

* * *

><p><strong>All finished! Two for one here, Ayaka was the more dramatic one and Keito was chill and all like "its cool mom" . Overall though, they are both adorable and they make me happy. Right now, and its bad to say it, but Keito is my favorite but tell me whos your favorite in the review you're about to leave !<strong>


	21. Their Favorites

**Here's another! There are a lot of flashbacks in this one, the " ~ " will signal when a flashback begins and ends; they will also be in _italics_. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>Each of Sakura's children had an aunt or uncle that they liked a little more than the others, it was sad but true. Sakura and Naruto knew it but they would not dare say it out loud in the presence of their friends. For Keito it was Sasuke, the young couple knew this the first time Uncle Sasuke was introduced to the children back when they were all three years old.<p>

_~ Sakura opened her front door to the face the Uchiha standing before her. He wore the same 'I'm-to-good-for-this' expression he had when they were kids but Sakura knew deep inside he was excited to meet his niece and nephews._

_"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked coolly with his hands in his pocket._

_Sakura gave Sasuke a smile and motioned for him to come inside. "He's with the kids in the livingroom."_

_The Uchiha gave the pinkette a nod and proceeded to enter her home. Sakura shut the door once Sasuke passed the threshold, and led him to where Naruto and the children were. They made their way into a large livingroom, Naruto was sitting on the floor as the children ran around him laughing hysterically. There was toys scattered everywhere, and that only angered the pinkette because she specifically told her other half to tell the children to clean up before Sasuke came._

_Sakura cleared her throat, successfully getting everyone's attention, and pointed to the mess in the room. "Clean this up now." She said sharply, and the three small children went to work with sad faces._

_Naruto got up off the ground and beamed a smiled, seeing that Sasuke was in his home. "Teme! I'm glad you could make it!" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke in a brotherly way. _

_The Uchiha accepted the hug and gave a slight smile to the blond. "Well, I wanted to meet the kids, especially since I'm the godfather for one of the little brats." Sasuke replied._

_Sakura laughed softly at Sasuke, slightly amused by his comment. "Well, let's go sit in the kitchen while they finish cleaning up." The two men followed the woman to the kitchen which was in the very next room, having a decent view to watch the children from. _

_They sat down at the small table while Sakura poured them the tea she made in preparation for Sasuke's short visit. Sasuke took a sip of the tea before unloading the questions he had for the new parents._

_"How old are they?"_

_"Three." Sakura said as she took a seat next to Naruto._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her response. "All three of them?"_

_Sakura nodded at Sasuke before answering the question in fuller detail. "They are all born within the same year; Ayaka doesn't have the same birth parents as the boys, and the boys are eleven months apart so she fits right between them. They are only the same age for a month or less before the eldest, Keito, turns four."_

_"And which one is mine?" Sasuke asked, taking another sip of his tea._

_Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before turning to Sasuke and answering his question. "That's why we asked you to visit," Naruto explained, "we are going to let them chose."_

_"...And what to do you mean by that." _

_Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha's confused expression. "Well Teme, you're going to meet the three of them and which ever likes you best is your god child." He explained._

_Sasuke was quiet for several seconds before looking up at the couple. "This is probably one of your most idiotic ideas you've ever had, and it's probably going to fail terribly but whatever... I'll do it."_

_Sakura smiled at the Uchiha, "Don't worry we know what we're do-"_

_"Momma?" Ayaka called timidly from the doorway._

_"All finished?" Sakura asked, receiving a nod from her daughter. "Alright, bring your brothers in here please."_

_The small girl left the room for several seconds and returned with her brothers following behind her._

_"Come you three," Naruto said softly, "Come say hello to Uncle Sasuke."_

_Two out of the three children ran to their parent's side; Akaru was shying behind his mother and Ayaka was doing the same behind her father. Keito, the eldest of the three, stood in front of his uncle without any fear._

_"Pick me up please." Keito said loudly, his arms outstretched to Sasuke._

_Sasuke looked at the child weirdly but picked him up nonetheless. He sat the child on his lap and studied him over, noticing the slick orange hair and the bright blue eyes._

_"My name is Keito Uzumaki! I'm three years old," the child said excitedly as held up three fingers, "and I like ramen!"_

_"Hn. Just like your father, huh?" Sasuke said as he glanced at Naruto who simply shrugged his shoulders._

_"Yup!" Keito exclaimed. "I'm going to be like daddy and be a big, bad ninja and I'll be better than Aya and Karu!"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the child but he couldn't fight the smile the was tugging at the corners of his lips. "Oh really? How do you plan to do that?"_

_"I'm gunna punch and kick and spin..." The small child ranted on to his uncle about how tough he was going to become, and Sasuke just listened intently to the child with a small smile on his face. _

_Naruto and Sakura watched the two interact with one another as if they had met each other before. Sakura was not surprised to see Keito bond with the older man so easily, she was more surprised to see that Sasuke was actually enjoying her child's company. The pinkette was unsure of her ex-teammate being fit to fulfill the requirements of being a god-father, but as she watched Sasuke with her child she felt that maybe he was capable of taking care of a kid. Maybe Sasuke was capable of showing love and attention to a child despite the cool exterior he had._

_"I think we know which one it is..." Naruto whispered to Sakura as he looked at the chatting duo across the table. "Look at teme smiling, Keito has an effect on him."~_

From that point on Naruto and Sakura knew that Keito was smitten by Sasuke and vice versa. Sasuke was a major part in his god child's life, and he made it his job to be there for the child whenever necessary which Sakura was pleased to see. For Ayaka, her the choice of who her favorite was came as a surprise to both of her parents. The bond that happened between Aya and the lazy ninja surprised everyone since he was dealing with his own child now.

~_"Daddy?" Ayaka yelled as she entered the Hokage's office without even bothering to knock on the door._

_Naruto looked up from his paperwork, surprised to find his six-year-old daughter standing in his office without her mother. "What are you doing here, sweety? Where's your mother?"_

_The young girl stood with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "Where is Uncle Shika, daddy?" Ayaka asked, completely ignoring her father's question._

_"Shikamaru?" Naruto said, obviously confused on why his daughter was looking for his temporary assistant._

_"Yes!" Ayaka said with a huff. "We read everyday," she said as she held up a book, "and he takes me out for ramen on Wednesdays. Today is Wednesday and he's not here!"_

_Naruto watched his daughter as she got angrier and angrier by the seconds that passed. She had a temper similar to her mother's, and she was surely about to cry if her father did not provide her with an explanation soon._

_"Honey, calm down," Naruto said as he walked to comfort his daughter, "Shikamaru has the day off. He's probably at home with his family, Ayaka."_

_"Let's go see him then."_

_The young Hokage tried to talk some sense into his daughter but she was stubborn- a little too stubborn- and he soon found himself knocking on the door of the Nara's home because of the young girl. Ino opened the door, a little surprised to find the duo at her door without the rest of the family._

_"Naruto, you know do know that today is Shika's day off, right?" Ino said jokingly to the blond._

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned at her, "I know but I was dragged here by a certain someone. Is Shikamaru here?"_

_Ino nodded with a laugh as she allowed the two enter her home. "He just put the baby down for a nap." She said as she shut the door quietly. _

_The father and daughter duo took a seat in the living room with Ino, patiently waiting for Shikamaru. "How is Natsumi?" Naruto asked._

_"She's good," Ino answered politely, "she's a handful to be honest. I don't know how you and forehead do it; four kids is going to be a lot."_

_"I know but we raised three so far, we are parenting professionals by now!" Naruto said proudly as Ino laughed at his antics._

_Ayaka sat in her seat, and quietly waited for her uncle to make his entrance. She tried to be as patient as possible but her patience began to ware out after several long, painful minutes. _

_"Ino?" Shikamaru called as he neared the livingroom, "Who was at the door?"_

_"Come and look for yourself!" Ino responded back to her lazy half._

_Shikamaru entered the livingroom and eyed Naruto suspiciously, "You know it's my day off, right?" He asked the blond, knowing how forgetful he could be at times._

_"I know," Naruto said with sigh, "but someone wasn't so happy about it..." Naruto glanced at the sulking child next to him, who wanted nothing more than to just read with her uncle._

_"Ayaka?" Shikamaru said softly as he kneeled in front of the girl, "What seems to be the problem?"_

_"Today is Wednesday!" The little girl huffed, "You promised that we would read and then go out for ramen but you weren't there!"_

_Shikamaru had to keep himself from laughing in front of Ayaka at how forgetful he was becoming himself. "You are right and a promise is a promise, right? It seems that we have a date planned out for us today."_

_Ayaka's face beamed with delight and she nodded excitedly at the usual lazy man. Shikamaru ruffled the girl's orange locks affectionately and stood up to face the other adults in the room who were watching the interaction in awe._

_"Do you mind if I take her out today and bring her home later?" Shikamaru asked Naruto._

_Naruto shook out of his state of awe to answer the question. "It's fine, are you sure she won't be a hassle?"_

_"It's not so troublesome, trust me."~_

You can say that hearing those words out of Shikamaru's mouth was a surprise to everyone, even to Ino who spent the majority of the days with him. The intelligent, young girl interested him, she wasn't like other kids he knew. That was another reason why Ayaka was top in her class, she had two of Konoha's geniuses as her personally tutors.

The youngest of the bunch was extremely blunt when dealing with who his favorite aunt was. He really did not see why it was a big problem to let everyone know, so he did it any chance he could get.

_~ "Mommy?" Akaru called as he sat coloring on the kitchen table._

_"Yes, Akaru?" Sakura answered to her four year old son while she continued to prepare the dinner they were going to have._

_"Aunt Hinata is my favorite."_

_Sakura was surprised to hear her son say that but did not show it as she kept her back turned to him. "And why is that?"_

_"She's pretty, not as pretty as you mommmy, but she is. She's nice, and she eats with fancy forks and knives. She teaches me who to eat prop... proper..."_

_"Properly?" Sakura asked with a laugh, finishing her son's sentence._

_"Yeah, that!"_

_"And that's why you like her?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"What about Aunt Ino, or Aunt Tenten?"_

_"They're nice but Aunt Hinata is my favorite, I tell her that all the time." ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! This is the longest drabble I've ever written! It took me a total of two hours truthfully, I kept changing the children's favorite's around but I finally came to a decision! I said in the previous drabble how Keito picked up traits from Sasuke so that one is easy! Ayaka and Shikamaru seemed like they would get along so yeah! She was orginally going to have Shino as her favorite but I switched it last minute. For Akaru, since he's a lot like his father, I felt that him and Hinata would get along swell so there's that! I hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review!<strong>


	22. Names

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, a lot has happened to me but I'm going to start writing more constantly now. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, you need to focus! Give me ten minutes of your time and that's it." Sakura scolded her partner who was currently giving all of his attention to their daughter.<p>

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he smiled sheepishly to the pinkette. "Go on Aya, let me talk to mommy for a second."

Ayaka left her dad's office with a nod and giggle, skipping gleefully to find her brothers.

"We need to have an idea of what we want to name this child." Sakura stated as she sat on the blond's lap. "It doesn't have to be definite... just an idea."

"That's easy enough, let's begin then!"

Sakura smiled cheerfully and dropped a book on the desk in front of them. "Here's a book of baby names! Pick a letter and that's where we'll start!"

Naruto sighed, staring at the large book on the desk. "Let's start with the M's."

"Okay..." Sakura opened the book flipping through the pages to finding where the M names were. "Oh! How about Muga?"

"...Nothingness? Our son will be named nothingness..." Naruto said with a chuckle. "How about something with meaning behind it?"

"Fair enough... Masashi...?"

"...ehhhh..."

"Yeah, that one can be a back-up." Sakura said as she flipped through some more pages. "Natsu?"

"It will only be right if the child is born in the summer-"

"And I'm due in January."

"Exactly." Naruto responded, both of them being on the same page as one another.

"How about..." Sakura hummed as she flipped to a random page in the book. "Ooo! How about Osamu or Raiden!?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura who was smiling down at him excitedly. "I like them Sakura-chan," he answered with a smile, "I like them a lot."

"Good! Okay, now to the girl's section!" She exclaimed, returning her attention back to the book.

"Sayuri?"

Naruto shook his head in protest.

"Kamiko?"

"Back-up."

"How about... Kozakura!?" Sakura said coming across a name that grabbed her attention.

"I like it but I think we should keep looking." Naruto answered truthfully to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and kept flipping through the pages. "Minami?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, having mixed feelings about the name. "Meaning south?"

"Yeah... keep looking?"

"Yeah, let's keep looking."

Sakura flipped through the book some more, not seeing any other names that really caught her attention. She let out a sigh and looked at Naruto with tired eyes.

"If you're tired Sakura-chan we can pick this up tomorrow." Naruto said as he held the pinkette close to his body, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"That sounds like a pla-"

"What about Misaki!?" A small voice interrupted from underneath the desk.

Sakura sat up suddenly and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Akaru?"

The two watched in awe as their small son crawled out from under the desk with a big grin on his face.

"What were you doing there?" Naruto said as he let out an amused laugh.

"I was taking a nap but you and mommy woke me up!"

"And where did you get the name Misaki from?" Sakura asked as she ruffled his hair fondly.

"I don't know, I just liked the name." Akaru answered with a shrug.

"If you had a little sister you would want her to be called Misaki?" Naruto questioned his son.

"Yeah!" Akaru answered with a wide grin, "I would love my little Saki!"

"Little Saki, huh?" Sakura pondered as she looked at Akaru with a slight smile. "I like it sweetie. I think it's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped you liked it! Sorry it's so short and I know it's not my personal best but I hope it wasn't so terrible.<strong>


	23. Merry Christmas

**A little Christmas treat for you all! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Momma! Daddy! Wake up!"<p>

Sakura slowly opened up one of her emerald eyes to see her three children standing over her with beaming faces. It was rare to see them up so early, especially Akaru who usually slept to late in the afternoon.

"Mommy, wake up!" Akaru whined, tugging on his mother's arm. "It's Christmas!"

Sakura's eyes flew opened as realization dawned on her, it was... Christmas...

"Naruto, wake up." Sakura said excitedly giving a soft shove to the man sleeping next to her. "It's Christmas! Go on kids, we will be down stairs in a few."

"Okay mom!" They said in unison as they ran out of the room, sprinting down the stairs to where there gifts waited for them.

"Honey," Sakura cooed, "the kids are downstairs waiting already. Time to wake up."

"Mmmmm, five more minutes," Naruto mumbled, "just five more."

"Nope!" Sakura said as she playfully hit him with her pillow. "Let's go Naruto!"

Naruto groaned in annoyance but obeyed Sakura's commands nonetheless. He rolled out of bed and proceeded to follow her down the stairs to the living room where their kids waited impatiently for their parents to join them.

Keito looked up at his parents with a big smile, "Do I go first?" He asked looking at the massive amount of gifts under the tree.

Naruto grinned and ruffled his son's hair fondly, "Akaru goes first this year, we are starting with the youngest this time."

"Really?" Akaru beamed with joy.

"Yes Karu," Sakura laughed as she sat down on the living room couch, "you're up first."

Akaru smiled brightly as he jumped to begin his search through the gifts. He picked out all the ones with his name written on it, separating his own from his sibling's. Once he had all of his wrapped treasures laid out in front of him he began to tear the paper to reveal what he received. After opening each mysterious gift, Akaru's face glowed with delight, each gift being better than the previous one he opened.

Once Akaru was done with opening his gifts, the process was repeated two more times, Ayaka going next with Keito being the last of the three. Once all the gifts were opened, the three kids excitedly played with their new toys as Sakura and Naruto watched happily from their spot on the couch.

"I'm so glad to see them all so happy." Sakura said as she rested her hands on her stomach where the newest addition of their family slept peacefully. "Look, even Keito is enjoying himself."

Naruto watched his children laugh and play, bringing a smile to his face. "It's rare to see them so peaceful with one another, no argument, no bickering, nothing."

"I know," Sakura said with a big smile, "it's nice to see them like this though , so peaceful."

"Mommy?"

Sakura paused for a moment and looked down to the source of the voice that got her attention. "Yes, Akaru ?"

"There's a present for you and daddy." He said with a smile, holding out a small, square shape gift wrapped in bright red paper.

"From who ?" She asked curiously, taking the gift into her hands.

"From us!" Ayaka said cheerfully.

Naruto looked curiously from his children down to the gift that Sakura began to unwrap in her hands. Sakura tore off the last piece of wrapping and held a small picture frame in her hand. Placed inside of the frame was a photo of the family all together on the day of Natsumi's, Ino's child, first birthday. All five of them were smiling up at the camera looking as if they were truly enjoying themselves, which they were.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered softly, smiling up at him.

He studied the photo with a smile plastered on his face. "Whose idea was this?"

"It was all of ours," Keito answered truthfully, "we wanted to get you guys something since you give us so much. We asked Aunt Ino to help us, and we got you this."

"This is absolutely beautiful," Sakura replied with a soft smile, "you three made this already wonderful Christmas even better."

Naruto picked up Ayaka suddenly, causing her to let out a surprised squeak. Naruto spun her around in circles, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Sakura brought both of her boys into a tight hug and planted kisses on their foreheads.

"You guys really made this Christmas one to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>All done! I hoped you enjoyed! Happy holidays to all my readers and I hope you enjoy yourselves! Thank you for reading by the way !<strong>


End file.
